Tables Turned
by Saint Danielle
Summary: The girl from the elite of the culinary world and the boy from small diner. What will happen, if they switch their roles? The same characters with opposite lives! How different will their school life go?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shokugeki no Soma. Hence, I don't receive any material profit from this. But I receive reviews and favourites)

 **Author's Note:**

 **Guys, I hope I didn't ruin your favourite characters.**

 **Although it is the Reverse Role story, I didn't change positions of all the characters. Most of them remain the same.**

 **Anyway, I just want you to enjoy it. (Like Tadokoro would say.)**

 **I hope I will hear your thoughts about the story. (Like a chef would hear during Shokugeki.)**

 **The prologue is served!**

 **(By the way, sorry ofr any puns I make. Really terrible at those.)**

* * *

 _The life is, many aspects, like the dish._

 _We use the ingredients we have and try to make the best out of it.  
_

 _Sometimes we follow someone else's footsteps, trying not to go far from the created recette._

 _Some of us experiment, trying to find their own way of cooking._

 _Theere are billions of versions of the same dish and study all of them seems impossible._

 _How much will change if we switch two ingredients of the same dish?_

 _Will the taste worsen or improve?_

 _Or in the long time run, this doesn't make the difference?_

 _Let's have a taste~!_

* * *

 **Sumiredōri Shopping District.**

Nakamura Erina sighed in relief. The day was finally over.

The tables were empty, her friends went home, the smell of dishes was long gone. Letting her honey blonde hair loose, the teenage girl could finally relax. It was funny how much she both loved and hated summer days like this one. Helping her mother with the small restaurant was a funny thing when she had spare time. But still sometimes it seemed to her that the whole district was eating here.

The restaurant **"Kazoku Ai"** could hardly be called the fancy place. It was not very big, probably slightly larger than any other establishment in the district. They didn't have too many tables to serve, so they didn't need many people to operate properly. Usually, erina asked her friends from school to help around in case it was a really busy day. But still people loved this place. And that thought reminded Erina that all the time and labour was worth getting the love and trust of their clients.

"Excuse me?"

Nakamura was interrupted by the apperance of a woman at the entrance. She was in her early thirties, bit already had the aura of power around her. Removing the sunglasses, which were quite unnecessary due to the late evening, the business lady smirked.

"I would like to talk to the owner of this place." She said calmly, clearly looking down on Erina. The teenage girl paid little attention to this, preferring to remain calm towards the intruder.

"I am afraid, she is not here right now." She spoke the truth. Her parents loved spending some time after the work in a small cafe (despite her mother cooking much better) or a park. "How may I help you?"

The woman smirked before placing a hand on the table with a smirk.

"Apparently, you can." She smiled devilishly before handing the paper piece to the blonde teen. "My name is Minegasaki Yaeko..."

She looked straight into Erina's eyes.

"...and I want this poor excuse of a restaurant tp be wiped off the city."

For a few minutes the absolute silence reigned supreme. Yaeko couldn't help but smirk at how easy it was. This restaurant was going to become the first step in renewing this district. The realtor woman also made a mental note to fire whoever gave her information about this place. Accodring to that person, this redtaurant was supposed to be the heart of the whole area. Its strongest protection. And what does she see? An immature teenager, apparently too scared to-

"Bye. See you never." Erina nonchalantly said, getting the attention of the woman.

To her own surprise, Minegasaki found herself outside the building with a cramped paper ball thrown in her face.

"You think this is it?!" The lady growled, glaring at Erina. She really hated the fact that her three assistants were busy with another shop. Though, she could be intimidating herself if she wanted to. She walked up to Nakamura and looked right into her eyes. "Do you even know, what a real restaurant is?"

Erina was silent. She could care less about what this woman was trying to start. However, her eyes got filled with cold hatred when she heard the woman cross the line with the following words:

 **"Your 'restaurant' is nothing. Even less than nothing."** She grinned in mock sympathy. **"It's a joke..."**

The last words echoed in the room, the venom in the voice was too evindent to miss it. Erina just stared at the floor, the shadow concealed her eyes. The realtpr smirked. It seemed that she had finally pushed the idea through the thick skull of this girl. Or so she thought...

"A joke?..." Erina repeated her world in cold tone. She calmly combed her hair, not even casting a glance at the woman. "Then let me show you..."

Erina looked straight at the realtor, and the latter instantly broke into cold sweat. The menacing aura of power surrounded the girl, swirling around her like a hurricane. Those were not the eyes of someone to back down at the first opportunity. No... It was more than clear that this girl could put up some fight.

"... who is a real joke here." She said with ice cold voice, unaudibly inviting the woman to come in.

The next moment the blonde teen started doing something on the kitchen. Yaeko, after regaining her confidence, just smirked. No matter how threatening this girl looked seconds ago, she still could do nothing about what was coming. It took her investigator several weeks to completely break down the system of their work.

Today was Saturday, end of July. At the end of every month they would buy new products and check their equipment. This month, however, was far more busy. And, according to the invedtigation, they had no more spare products left. Minegasaki looked at the girl sympathetically. It was such a pathetic thing to watch.

'Just some small fish, trying to survive in the life of real culinary.' She thought, remembering all those third-rate restaurants, which were long gone and replaced by high-class apartments. 'Nothing will help such low-level business. Not even a professional chef would be able to make anything from those leftovers.'

"Your dish is served." The calm voive of the girl interrupted her thoughts once again. The woman opened her eyes, readying herself to make the perfect patronizing look at the dish and the girl. Instead her eyes opened wide in shock.

"This is..." The realtor whispered, unable to believe her own eyes.

 **"Magrets de canard** with peaches and potato cake." Erina said with the superior look in her eyes. The sheer smell was sendinh shivers down the spine. The woman seemingly tried to get a hold of herself. But still the dish was too tempting.

"H-How...?" Yaeko muttered. She slammed her hand on the table. "Whatever trick you are trying to pull, there is no way you could have ingredients for those! Your diner doesn't even serve duck meat here!"

"True." Erina confirmed. "Your informator did a good job while investigating the system of our work. But, luckily, he was dumb enough to miss one point in any restaurant."

Her smile grew wider.

"Menu expansion." Those words echoed in the whole room. The aura of greater power formed around the blonde cook. "Every diner or restaurant should consider that over some time people might want to try something new. And it's not always about the dish but also about the main ingredient. Duck is not very common in Japanese cuisine, so I have been trying to find the way to incorporate it in traditional dishes."

All this time the realtor was sitting there silent.

"That's why I have learnt how to cook various dishes with it." She smirked. "And started it just one month ago..."

How? That was impossible. To properly understand all the aspects of cooking a certain type of meat you would need more than just a month. Not to mention, the use of other ingredients.

"And there is another thing your worker failed to learn." She let her hair loose. "Among the local people I, Nakamura Erina, am known as..."

The power, coming from this girl, could easily rival those of professional chefs.

"... **God's Tongue**."

The woman hesitatingly took a bite. Instantly, the duck meat flavour exploded in her mouth. Crispy and juicy at the same time, the breast was practically melting inside her mouth. Shaking, Yaeko reached for potato cake. The fried garlic and potato had golden colour, both inredients only strengthened the taste of duck meat.

"I have fried them in duck fat." Erina exolained the meat flavour of the vegetables. "It made this part faster and also helped to synchronize dishes with each other."

The victorious smirk made its way to the teen's face.

"Still think of this place as a joke?" She asked with her tone cold and superior. The woman closed her eyes.

 _Standing in the holy gardens, she was met by the goddess. Sitting on a throne, was the teenage chef. Her clothes were made of pure white silk, her right hand supported her head as she looked at the realtor. The blonde raised one hand._

 _The beam of light fell on the woman. Yaeko tasted the dish, which came from above. And now... She was to answer._

"I-It's nothing special..." She managed to barely lie. The smell of fried duck breast and peaches, potatoes and garlic soaked and fried in its fat were only making it harder to keep the straight face.

 _"Is it so?" Erina spoke as the dish in womans' s hands started going back. Desperate, Minegasaki grabbed the plate and tried to hold it in the place._

 _"NO!" She exclaimed, trying not to lose it. "I-I..."_

"...I was wrong..." She fell on her knees. Her confidence was crushed. The fighting spirit was gone. All she wanted now was to taste this heaven once more. "I will never try to demolish this diner ever again, so please..."

 _"Treat yourself." Erina said with a smirk._

And so the realtor did.

* * *

Nakamura Natsume was a woman in her mid thirties, thought still having a pretty attractive appearance. She had long honey blonde hair and pink eyes. When she entered the restaurant, the woman saw her only daughter writing something down.

"Hi, mom!" Erina walked up to her and hugged. Natsume could easily feel the smell of fried ducl from her daughter and looked at her confused. "Just some unexpected patron." Erina shrugged before bringing the list she has made. "Anyway, I thought about adding that dish I have been working on. It might take some time but-"

"Erina," her mother spoke calmly. Natsume looked around the restaurant, thinking if she had made the right decision. Then she looked at her daughter, the list she has made and the whole place once more. "I am going to close the restaurant for two-three years."

The awkward silence filled the space. The only sound was Erina's eye twitching.

"...WHAAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

 **Tôtsuki Tea Ceremony and Cooking Academy**

The classroom was filled with shadows. In straight lines stood several stidents. Each one of them held a tray with a dish on it. They were shaking nervously and fearfully.

Another one fell on his knees. Heis dish was not even half-eaten. The young man was sweating bullets. His heart was racing so fast that he could feel it beating into his rib cage. The student found himself unable to even look up.

"...Next." the young man in the official academy uniform spoke, not even paying attention to the fallen student. His yellow eyes glowed with demonic light. The left people started shaking even more violently. "And try to surprise me..."

* * *

 **OMAKE.**

"...And try to surprise me..." Yukihira Soma whispered.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" the whole class heard someone scream. They were caught off guard and many students dropped their dishes, completely ruining them. The class groaned and silently or openly cursed whoever did this tp them.

"C-Can we do this over?" One of the students asked.

"Why?" Soma looked at them confused. "You all failed."

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" All of them exclaimed in unison. "WHYYYYY?!"

"Don't worry, you are just background characters to emphasize how different I am from my canon version." Soma explained with a smile.

"...What the hell is he talking about?"

"Anyway, I will go and wait for the next chapter where I make my official appearance. Bye, guys!"

The door closed, leaving confused students behind.

"What the hell was that?"

"Who was he talking to?"

"He was looking at the wall and waving at it, wasn't he?"

"But there is nobody there!" One of the students exclaimed in frustration. "Is there?..."

A few seconds later the whole class ran out of the room.

* * *

 **And here is the first chapter!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Anyway, omakes don't have one theme. They can be part of the plot. They can be used for semi-comedic relief.**

 **If you liked it, leave reviews and thoughts! Long reviews are just like tips. They are always appreciated!)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Hell's Gate Keeper

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shokugeki no Soma.

 **Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy the chapter.

"Meat"- Speech

'Meat' - Thoughts

 **"Meat"/'Meat'** \- More emotinal input like Anger, Menacing Tone ot Threatening tone.

 _Meat_ \- Flashbacks and the common thoughts of people. You know, like when all characters have one common question or idea.

 _Dream sequence_ \- part, in which I will describe the fantasies while eating something or how people imagine a person.

Have just read chapter 139! At the end of the chapter I will write my feelings about it, so spoiler ALERT!i

* * *

Nakamura Erina was the last person you would expect to back down. Ever since she entered the school, her name was associated with the words "success" and "stubborness". Whatever she did, she would never rest until the task was done perfectly. Add to that, her family status and good natural appearance, and you will understand why many classmates were so devastated to learn that she would transfer from the school.

It has been almost eight months since her mother delivered her these 'great news'. While a good deal of time was spent by Erina to persuade her parents that she would rather finish her school, their opinion was unchangeable. It was, apparently, the first time she failed to prove herself right. The last two months she has spent learning about this academy as much as she could.

 **Tootsuki Tea Ceremony and Cooking Academy** was very known all over the world as the schhol, which only the best chefs graduated from. Looking through the articles about the establishment, she found numerous comments from the biggest figures of culinary world. There were tons of interviews with the most famous restaurant owners and chefs, with each one of them describing the role of the academy in their success. Having found the map of the school, erina was at first puzzled by the area this school owned. It seemed like the whole place could act as a small city, if needed. Its requirements were almost the strictest Erina has ever seen, since only a handful of students survived the last three years of high school. Many of the expelled students complained about how unfair the judgement was, but in reality all expulsions were justified. Despite, however, its indeed unsual nature.

While the chance of heated battle with other students seemed appealing to the blonde girl, she still considered this idea ridiculous.

After all, she didn't even enjoy cooking that much. True, she loved to help her mother around the restaurant when she had spare time. Given the fact that her homework never received a mark lower than "A-", she almost always found herself aiding in some preparations or the whole dish cooking. However, she still didn't think that she was someone to devote her whole life to the culinary world.

But still, the last word was after them.

An dthat's how she found herself, standing in front of the gates of her new school.

"Well," Erina muttered, taking a step forward. "It can't be that bad..."

Once she stepped past the entrance, her eye started twitching for a second. The whole place looked like a mess. People, seeing from their uniforms they were here for entrance exam just lik her, were lying on the ground. Some of them were barely moving. As she heard the strange sound, Erina barely stepped out of some car's way. Not even apologizing, three men stepped out of it and took some containers from the trunk. As Erina looked around, the place seemed even more weird.

"Young master, please!" Some butler tried to hold a student back. "You are going to kill yourself!"

"I don't care how, but I need the grade A5 beef in ten minutes!" An unknown girl almost screamed into her phone.

"I can't... take this anymore..." Another guy walked like the living corpse, the signs of sleep deprivation were more than evident. He fell on the ground, looking half-dead.

It was even supernatural how peaceful it looked from outside the academy ground. Erina squaled silently as another student fell unconscious near her. His hair was messed, he had huge bags under his eyes, the color was drained from his face, the blue tuxedo was dirty and burnt in several places. Erina was about to walk away when suddenly the guy grabbed her leg.

"Pl-Please... Don't go there..." Yoshiaki whispered, barely able to sau anything. He looked at the girl like the half-dead soldier at his comrade. "Do not go there... H-He will... crush you..."

"Who?" Erina asked with a worry in her voice.

"H-His name is..." The guy reached out his arm, only to lose all the strength he had left. Collapsing into unconscious state, Nikaido was soon lifted by his bodyguards and carried to the limousine.

Erina once more turned towards the main entrance. Some of the people were just as freaked out as her, while looking at the unconscious bodies of the other young people. As she gathered her courage, the blonde girl headed towards the building, where the exam would take place. All the while she could hear the screams of agony and despair, the sound of falling bodies, the cries to the skies. She felt like they were entering the Hell itself.

The question was:

 _Who meets them on the other side of The Hell Gates?_

* * *

The kitchen was filled with students, all of them were quite anxious after the scene outside. The only thing they could do now is wonder what kind of monster could do all of this? Sure, they've heard about strict selection but they never expected such massacre. The atmosphere of despair was still in the air, piercing through their skin and making their hearts beat faster.

The sounds of foot steps got them alerted, as all the students froze with their eyes glued towards the entrance. Their heartbeat was now synchronized with the sounds of steps. Someone even fainted from too much pressure. The shadow of their proctor appeared and looked like it had two devil horns. Almost all students whimpered, fearing whatever demon was about to enter the room.

In the entrance stood a young man, mo older than the bigger part of the people here. He had spiky blood red hair, the bangs of which were reaching his chin, bright yellow eyes with slightly slitted pupils. He wore standard chef uniform with the jacket unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up and a silver thin chain necklace with its main element concealed behind the fabric of the white shirt.

"Hey, everyone. Guess, I will be your proctor for today..." He said, looking at the students in front of him. Behind him stood a pink-haired girl in Tootsuki uniform. He pointed towards tables with various products and smirked. "Now look..."

"I am not really keen on being here, guys." He scratched his head awkwardly. All the students were dumbfounded by such kind of behaviour. "So how about this... For your entrance exam, I want you to cook a dish from anything you want. Any kind of cuisine, any size and ingredients. Anything will do just fine. Just try not to cause fire and you'll get a pass." He finished with a welcoming smile.

Erina blinked confused. And she was not the only one. Most of the gathered cheered, not believing their luck. However, Erina was not rushing carelssly towards the table, acting like she has just won the lottery. Erina never believed in luck. That's why to believe that this group. out of all the people possible, would get the lucky number right was preposterous. She looked at the young man, casually sitting in his chair and talking about something to his aide. Their eyes met for a second and that was when she saw him smirking. And she knew this kind of smirk too well.

She didn't say a word, heading towards the table. With their guard down, everyone just carlessly picked any ingredients they wanted, not really caring what sort they chose. Erina looked at the basket of eggs and noticed something odd: although they all had the same size, the colours and froms were slightly different. She picked diffrent eggs and broke each one of them into separate bowls. Taking a small taste, she shot up.

'He mixed third-sort and first-sort eggs in one basket...' She looked at the proctor, who was happily chanting with some of the guys, who already finished preparations and were just waiting for the dish to be cooked. She saw past all this facade and caught the mischievous glint in his eyes. 'He is playing them... He is creating the feeling of safety to make them lose the focus... But why?'

"Hey, what are you doing?" Her thoughts were interrupted by some guy. On his frying pan a simple omelette was being fried.

"Erm, cooking, I guess." Too busy to make a better reply, Erina was focused on finding the best ingredients. As she looked through all the baskets and containers, she found that not only different sorts of products were mixed but also fresh and slightly spoiled ones.

Understanding that she had no time to glare at the guy, Erina hurried to sort out good and bad ingredients. It took enough time to find the best components in the piles this guy has created. However, now she was only on the preparation stage, while the others were already finishing beforehand.

"Hm... What is that girl cooking?"

"Doesn't look like something so difficult, though..."

"Who cares? We all pass anyway!"

Erina was fully focused on her preparations. She was done with chopping mushrooms, garlic and onions. Turning on the fire, she poured olive oil and added chopped garlic, onions and mushrooms. In another pan she was heating a tablespoon of oil before adding some sausage-meat. The smell of spices and meat flew around the room, drawing attention to the girl.

Yukihira Soma turned to the source. His yellow eyes having a slight glint of interest, he smirked.

"Hisako-chan," he asked his aide. He extended his arm, clarifying what he needed. The pink-haired girl immediately handed him the data of the blonde. "Nakamura Erina... Her mother is running a small restaurant in Sumiredori District. Hm..." He looked at the ingredients she chose and the process of cooking. "I hope she will entertain me..."

 **TICK-TICK-TRRRRR!**

"Time's up, guys~!" Soma exclaimed cheerfully, like the kindergarden teacher would tell the kids it's time to go outside and play. Suddenly, the monstrous dark black and red aura emerged and overwhelmed them like the giant tsunami of despair and bloodthirst.

"W-What the..."

"His aura is completely different from before!"

"Wh-What is this feeling...?"

 _ **"Bring me your dishes..."**_ His eyes were radiating sense of superiority. The dark red aura was surrounding his body. His lips were curled up in slight grin, revealing shark-like teeth smirking.

The first one to come closer was a guy, whom Erina met during the ingredients picking. He was sweating a little, obviously shaken by the sudden change in the proctor's behaviour. He handed him fritatta with a hoping smile. Yukihira took a bite and slowly put it into his mouth. He chewed it a little, all the other sounds in the place were gone.

"Fail. Out." Yukihira coldly looked into the guy's eyes, sending the chills down his spine. For a few minutes, there was complete and utter silence before the guy, clenching his fists, roared.

"Y-You said that anything will do!" He pointed accusingly at him. From people around went the same groans and roars of displeasure and anger. "Who the hell do-"

"Silence." His voice sounded far louder than all the roars of rage. His golden yellow eyes were pircing through their souls, destroying any sign of rebellion. He lifted the plate and dropped it on the flour. "How many people will you serve during the life as a chef? And how many of them, do you think, will be the top-class essay writers and restaurant owners?"

He looked at the gathered people and his voice became even more menacing.

"During the following three years, you will work in different places with different clients." He looked at the dish, laying under his feet. "Once you enter the kitchen, you always must do your best, no matter who you will serve this dish to. Those, who think that the amount of effort depends on the client and the level of the restaurant, should not even have come here. However...,"

All students shot up. Despite having little hope that he will not be so merciless, something was telling them that what he was going to say would be no better than the test.

"I am gonna offer you a deal." He smirked. The dark aura now was even more terrifying. "Everyone here, who knows that they didn't put much effort into their dishes, can still try to pass the exam. On the territory of the academy students often solve their problems through the culinary battles. There will be three judges from our faculty staff. Each one of you can use any ingredient or tool you want, but you need it to get it yourself."

He grinned, seeing their facial expressions.

"You will have three hours until then. Now, who is in?" Soma asked. All the students stood in fear, feeling like they have just made the deal with the devil.

Erina was just watching the scene, absolutely confident in her dish. The girl nearby her spoke:

"Now I remember him..." She whispered, shaking. "He is Yukihira Soma..."

"Does that name mean anything?" Erina eyed the girl confused.

 _He entered the school on the second year of middle school and quickly got the attention of all the professors and staff members. The most part of his past remains unknown, but at this age he already knows techniques from numerous countries... The youngest student to ever join the **Elite Ten Council** , Yukihira Soma started cleansing the amount of students on the third year of middle school and caused almost seventy expulsions. For his menacing ways to expel students Yukihira Soma is known as..._

 _ **The Hell's Gate Keeper...**_

"Wait, I thought it was the Vortex?" Someone asked.

"Isn't it Ultimate Sore Loser?"

"No, I heard his alias is Notorious Skirt Chaser!"

 **"Shut it, you all."** Yukihira glared at them. "Those, who stay here, will not be able to take the Shokugeki as the second test. So make your choice now."

In an instant, the crowd ran out of the place. All of them started calking their parents or assistant to get something. Yukihira smirked. This was futile. After all, no matter what grade A product they used, how advanced their equipment they would take, they all would fail.

"Hey, are you going to taste my dish or what?"

Yukihira shot up surprised and turned to see the very blonde, who seemed to understand the existence of the trap. Behind him, Hisako silently cursed the presence of the blonde. After all, she and Soma had an agreement to have a small cooking practice after he dealt with the entrance exam. Now they had even less time.

"Brave, aren't we?" Yukihira smiled patronizingly. She didn't answer, instead serving the dish. Yukihira's eyes widened in slight surprise. "That's..."

 _"Huevos Motuleños..."_ Erina said calm and proud.

Without looking at the girl, Yukihira took a bite.

'I see...' He whispered inwardly. 'Huevos Motuleños is a classic mexican dish. Somehow, she sorted out the best vegetables and avoided any problem with their quality. The tortilla absorbed the juicy sause from fried garlic and mushrooms. The yolks are still runny. She used plantain instead of usual bananas in order not to break the balance by more sugary fruit. But this meat...'

"It is not just some sausage meat, right?" He asked, sounding interested.

"Yes, it is chorizo." She smirked. "The chopped beef and pork with smoked paprica."

'So that's how she added such spicy flavour to meat, without overdoing it.' He took another bite. That was really interesting. 'Nakamura Erina, huh? Her dish is almost perfect... She followed the recipe up to the last letter adn managed to find only the best ingredients. Even I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between A5 and A4 meat so accurately...'

"Not bad," He whispered. "Nakamura Erina, there is only one thing I want to tell you."

Erina narrowed her eyes. It was the first time her dish was described as 'not bad'. What the hell was this guy made of? Just for a second, she saw his face light up a littpe but not for long. It was a blow to her pride.

"With your lack of passion," He said calmly. "you will not survive even the first year in this school."

He took the list with her name on it and stamped bright green 'PASS' sign. However, his voice and the way he looked at her spoke that he still expected her to fail. And that was really irritating

"Good luck!" He cheered mockingly. "Try not to be kicked out!"

With these words, Yukihira and Hisako left. As Erina looked at the stamp on her list, she could only feel worse than if she failed. She really gave this dish her best, having perfected it for months. And yet... He was looking down on her?

'Yukihira Soma...' She mentally groaned. He thinks she will fail? He thinks that she needs his pity?! She clenched her teeth irritated. Nakamuras don't need pity. She looked around the kitchen, her heart was getting filled with determination. Now it was no longer question of the place to study at...

 **'I will show him how big his mistake is...'** She thought, looking at the knife. **'When I get on the top of this Academy!'**

* * *

 **OMAKE.**

 _WINNER: Yukihira Soma_

 _3-0_

"No... It's impossible..." The guy laid on the ground, mumbling under his nose. "That can't..."

"Next!" Yukihira calmly called out for whoever stood in the line to try and get their pass. However, after seeing the guy with grade A5 beaf defeated with cheap meat, most of them ran in panic. While the others were preparing for the battle, Yukihira walked towards Hisako. "Man, my head is killing me already." He groaned massaging his temples. "Hisako-chan, please make the pain go away~"

"That's what you get for overcomplicating things." The pink haired aide sighed, blushing lightly. She held out the bottle of water for him, which he drank from through the straw. Her blush reddened even more. "You really lazy today..."

"What can I say?" He smirked. "I need to save energy in my arms. Of course,..." He mischievously looked at Hisako, cutting the distance between her and himself. "...if you still want to try those new dishes I have created just for you~"

"I am ready!" Some student interrupted their small talk. Yukihira rushed to the battle, not noticing that Hisako's face now reminded a tomato in colour. That was noticed by the opponent of Soma, however. Hoping to get him distracted, the guy said in fake worry. "What's with your aide? Is she ill?"

"Nah. She always does it whenever I mention our late evening sessions." Yukihira smirked nonchalantly, filling the guy's head with dirty thoughts.

In the end, thus guy ended up distracted instead of Soma.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **So yeah, I couldn't pick one nickname for Soma, so I have listed all the things i have come up with. Eacg one of them has the reason to exist.**

 **In my opinion, changing the reason for Erina to stay in the academy was not that necessary but unusual. If Soma in canon wants Nakiri to acknowledge his cooking, Erina in this story wants to prove Soma that she doesn't need pity.**

 **About chapter 139...**

 **What the HECK?! Man, am I the only one who thinks about Aizen when looking at Azami?! Those two are so calm and menacing at the same time! Making the Central is such a manipulative evil move! By the way, who else thinks that Azami might try to get his hands on Akira, Ryo and Soma? (Although the latter is not that possible.) Also, I have some strange feeling that Ibusaki might be drawn to the dark side. (Remeber his Stagiare arc memories of others getting stronger?)**

 **And lastly, Eizan's face... I think he is overdoing evil guy face...**


	3. Chapter 2: The Home

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Shokugeki no Soma

"Meat"- Speech

'Meat' - Thoughts

 **"Meat"/'Meat'** \- More emotinal input like Anger, Menacing or Threatening Tone

 _Meat_ \- Flashbacks, Sound effects and the Common Thoughts

 _Dream Sequence_ \- Fantasies and Imagination

 **Authot's Note:**

 **Guys~ I would like to thank all of who followed, faved or reviewed my story! Reaaly appreciate this!**

 **I am really glad that you liked what i used for the first two chapters and your ideas and suggestions were really interersting! Still, I am a littlle bit unsure whether I am going to make it story with decided couples or not, though. (I have a really serious case of pairing-every-female-with-Yukihira-mania.)**

 **Hope, you will enjoy this chapter as well.**

* * *

The gentle wind was blowing, carrying the leaves of blooming sakura. The pleasant scent of spring was in the air, creating the atmosphere of peace and lightness. The calm and beatiful spring day. Just perfect for the day of the opening ceremony.

Among the tress, in front of the small stage, the crowd of first-year students was almost formed and ready to hear the speech. The light whispering was going between the future students. Saying that they were excited would be an understatement. For the last three years, the majority of the present people were only able to dream about taking their step into the final stage of their education. Of course, all of them were fully aware of the dangers the future three had for them: one rumour was scarier tha the previous one. But still no one here was going to lose so easily.

"Hey! Is that Yukihita-sama?" Some girl gasped.

"I heard that he has passed all the exams with perfect scores..."

"Ahhh~" Some girl sighed, looking dreamily at the certain culinary prodigy. She hugged her sides, squezing her eyes in sweet dreaming. "One date with him and I could die happy!"

"Shh! Are you crazy?" Her friend nearby put her index finger to the mouth, trying to slince her as soon as possible. "Do you want to get expelled?"

"Yukihira-kun would never do that!" The girl said defensively.

"I am not talking abot him." Her friend stressed the word 'him' and pointed at two girls standing close to the stage. Hisako Arato was standing with her small notebook with a small skull on it, apparently writing something down there as her gaze averted from one person to another. Next to her stood the girl with two navy blue braids. Her expression was calm and somewhat relaxed, but her yellowish-brown eyes held some sort of fire you would not like to get burnt with. "Take a word of advice: do not come close to him, if they are near."

Once on the stage came the director of the academy, Nakiri Senzaemon, the man in his late seventies with the terrifying aura surrounding him, everyone started listening to his voice, as all the other sounds completely disappeared. Yukihira was just calmly watching the director explain the audience their position in the academy. He kind of felt jealous of the other Elite Ten members, who were not required to attend this event. However, the young man could not help but feel some sort of sick pleasure as he looked at the expressions of students when the director said:

"99 % of you are sacrificial stones in order to polish the remaining 1% gems." Most of them broke into cold sweat. "Out of the 812 first years from last year the number of students that advanced to the second year is 76."

Once again Soma smirked. It was amusing how much the figures gave any sentence extent of Tootsuki's high standards. Its throat-cutting methods were what made this school so significant in the culinary world. Just surviving here for one year would make you a valuable asset for numerous restaurants. But graduating from here meant that you already stood among the elite of the food world, with restaurant owners practically throwing offers at you.

"We'll mercilessly cast away incompetent and ordinary people. By the time the 1000 first years reach their second year they will become 100."He held out his hand. "To count the number of people that will graduate one hand will be enough!"

He grinned predatorily, pointing at the students.

"Do your best to become one of those handful of chefs!"

Yukihira Soma smiled half-pleasantly, taking into the view. The crowd was seemingly moved by his words, everyone clenching their fists and with their eyes burning with detemination. Obviously, everyone here hoped to get to the top of the academy. However, Soma could clearly see who exactly deserved the attention. They were not like the others, immaturely itching for an opportunity to prove their questionable worth. He was not looking at the whole crowd. NO, he was busy analyzing **five** individuals.

"And now we would like to give the word to the student who was admitted to the high school section."

Yukihira smiled mischievously. He watched the honey blonde approach the microphone with unwinded expression. He saw some students already leaving, since they thought that the words from some transfer. They and eveyone else, however, stopped motionless, as her words rang out in the air.

"My name is Nakamura Erina. And I feel sorry for you." She whispered into the microphone. All students here looked confused by the choice of words and completely calm facial expression of hers. For a second, she looked back to see the look of superiority on Soma's face. She grinned as she turned around and back to the audience. Her pink eyes looked coldly and patronizingly at everyone present as she continued. "I feel sorry for you, because you all are in the same generation as me. I just want to use this opportunity to make things clear between us... I have seen your Elite Ten's member... And i must say, I was not impressed." Several girls gritted their teeth. "For me, this whole place is no more than just a small step to make. I don't care how long you have been studying here, but i want you to know one thing."

Once again the pressure in the air thickened to abnormal extent. Her voice rang emotionlessly, no nchalantly and because of that even more watched carefully as the present people were staring at her in disbelief. It was getting more and more interesting with every second. Finally, she continued the small speech with the following words:

 **"The very moment I have become part of this generation, you all have joined the race for the second place."**

She bowed to the crowd.

"Good luck in the next three years." She said in nonchalant tone.

The seond she stepped from the microphone, the crowd burst into the rage.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE BI-"

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

"COME HERE AND DIE!"

Erina sighed in relief. Hearing the roar of the crowd, she almost scolded herself for the harshness but quickly remebered the words of that guy. Erina smirked as she imagined the inner shock and humiliation this guy must have gone through when she mentioned him in the speech. She was not going to stay silent and get all sneaky. Every single word she said was true. In her opinion, spending one half of year in real environment was way more useful than three years of working with theories without their usage.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone clapped behind her. As Erina turned around, her eyes lit up in slight annoyance. With the smug grin on his lips and somewhat realxed expression in his golden orbs, Yukihira Soma approached the blonde with his aide nehimd him. The pink-haired girl was not looking at her directly, preferring to keep writing something in her small note.

"You put up quite the show there." He whistled mockingly. "I thought that you would use the script I had sent you with the acception letter."

"Like I would need your poorly written text." She scoffed. As she mentally went back to the day she received the letter, she gritted her teeth at the obvious taunt from him. The "script" he had sent was more akin to the speech any new student would give when introducing himself to the class. Especially, with all the body language details he had included. She was sure, it was just to annoy her. "Now, if you will excuse me-"

"Five." He spoke suddenly. The familiar aura from the examination day returned. He looked into her eyes with the devilish light in his eyes. Yukihira held out out his arm and stuck out five fingers. "There are five people in your generation, who are at least on your level."

She was slightly shaken by his words.

"I would like to see you prove your words, Nakamura Erina. However, I doubt this." He smirked turning around and heading towards the exit. "Try to stay here as long as you can!"

He waved his hand carelessly as if he was seriously thinking that she would not survive the year. His aide gave her a cold glare before following the arrogant boy. Erina, for the whole five minutes, was just standing there. Five people, who were _at least_ equal to her? No, he was just messing with her. However, she couldn't see any hint of a joke in his tone when he said this. But the little worry was quickly replaced with burning as she reminded herself of who she was. Nakamura Erina never looked for weak opponents and never bakced away in the face of strong ones.

She would find them and defeat every single one of them. But first...

"I need to pass another test." She whispered to herself, looking at several bags from the convenience store she visited not long before the ceremony.

* * *

The late evening sky was covered with shining brightstars. The brealy audible sound of leaves rustling and the fresh air of spring were great things to enjoy on your first day of the school year.

But not in Erina's case.

"I swear to God- _huff_ -whoever planned this place should burn in Hell for his sins against my legs." The honey blonde was sweating and panting due to hours of wandering around the forest. The fact that she had to carry around several bags of products also didn't help her case much. "I wouldn't be surprised if this Polar Star is just a prank by one Yukihira's lackeys..."

"I disagree on that." She shot up, squealing as the unknown voice spoke from behind of her. "Polar Star Dormitory is as real as I am."

Erina turned around and gulped in slight fear. While she was sure that this place could afford a good security staff, the old woman in front of her looked very intimidating. In the dark of the forest, her grey spiky hair and skimmy build gave her the appearance of some witch. However, as they stepped into the light of one of the street lamps, her features seemingly softened and now looked more humane.

"My name is Fumio Daimido." She smiled somewhat cheekily. "As I can see from your bags, you have read all the requirements for entering the Dormitory, haven't you?"

"Of course, I did." Erina shrugged. Month prior to today, she has requested to have the list of all the documents required just to save her own time in the future. "So, where is this place? You know, I have been wandering herer for several hours and-"

"We are here." Fumio said with a smile. Erina's eye twitched at the fact that hey reached the place in less than ten minutes, while she spent almost four hours trying to get even the remote idea of where this building was. "Ready for your test? Or are you too tired for it?"

"You wish." Erina smirked as she headed to the kitchen. While her legs were aching like never before and her body was practically beggin for some rest, Erina never let herself do something worse than the others. If the other residents here passed from the first time, then it was only the question of her pride to do the same.

Fumio was watching the girl work in a perfect rhythm. There were many people before her who either got nervous or too relaxed, believing that she would not tell the difference between good and bad cooking due to her age. But this girl was working like the machine as if the whole act was thousand times rehearsed. The broth with chicken inside was heating up was boiling and the girl added ginger. The fragnance filled the room instanly. The boiling started and the fire was turned off. For the next thirty minutes the girl busied herself with cutting onions, ginger and cilantro.

"One portion of White Sliced Chicken with Hainanese Chicken Rice." Erina presented her the dish.

Funio has heard about siu mei dishes before. However, despite being from this category, the chicken meat was not roasted, instead remaining light-couloured. Near the chicken legs was the rice with lighter shade of yellow and next to it lay the small saucer with orange and red sauce inside. While the whole process looked very interesting and made the warden curious about the girl's abilities, the dish didn't look so eye-catching. Still, it was her duty to taste the dish, whether she liked it or not.

She cut the piece of chicken, pierced it with work and dipped it into the sauce before putting it into her mouth. The next second the eyes of the elderly woman lit up as the tidal wave of taste washed over her. The meat was very smooth and well tenderized. With every chew Fumio was getting more and more of flavour. The sauce was made from ginger and shallot, which gave the poultry some more spice and fragnant taste. Despite her hand moving for another piece, Fumio took some of the rice. Instantly, it was another hit!

'Hainanese Chicken Rice...' Fumio thought as the incredibly juicy and flavourful rice was filling her body with warmth. 'So that's what she was doing with the broth from chicken and pork bones. She was making the master stock! The rice, boiled in it, has absorbed the rich flabour of meat and perfectly works with the spicy chicken! It's almost like...'

Funio closed her eyes, going to the sweet days of her past.

 _It was a winter night. The books about possible everything related to the culinary was scattered on the bed with an attractive young girl lying near. The young Fumio sighed tiredly. Soo, she was going to take part in the Autumn Elections! While the chance to show what she was made of was really tempting, the Tootsuki student could not help but want to scream! She knew tons of recipes for it! But none of them felt right! It was just like all of them were screaming to her that with them she would not show her true potential!_

 _"AAAAAH!" She could do nothing but roar out her frustration. Suddenly, the door into her room opened. Out of it a small black haired head appeared. Fumio instantly relaxed, not wishing to take out frustration on her little sister. "What are you doing here, Aki-imoutochan?"_

 _The girl, not older than ten years, shrugged slightly, too shy to form a coherent answer._

 _"I-I was helping mommy wi-with this..." She stammered, shyly holding out the tray with white cut chicken on it. "I-I know that onee-chan can cook better, bu-but... I hope you will like it..."_

 _Fumio couldn' help but smile warmly at the dish her little sister was holding. She took abite and her eyes lit up in sudden enlightment. That was what she needed! That was what she wanted to cook! Too happy with the solution, Fumio hugged her little sister, making the latter one squeal and cheer at how high she was lifted._

 _"You are my savior!" Fumio exclaimed, hugging her more and more, tighter and tighter!_

"My little sweet sister!" The current Fumio exclaimed like the teenager, practically suffocating the blonde with her bear hug.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Erina called out, getting already blue in face due to the lack of the oxygen. She was starting to regret the idea to study here! She was really glad, but not surprised, that the dish made the warden's face melt in dreamy smile. But she definitely didn't expect the said woman to attack her before lifting up and then almost breaking her ribs with that bear hug of hers. Erina also noted that despite the age, Fumio-san was incredibly strong. The grip around her waist strengthened and tightened. Erina could hear her bones cracking. "...too late..."

* * *

 **OMAKE:  
**

Yukihira Soma sighed relaxed. The today's activities were really exhausting. For the last month, he has been busy with dealing with whoever tried to transfer into the school. While he could give them points for being persistent, they didn't learn a thing. All of them still tried to use only best ingredients or top-class equipment. All of them were standing in those fancy chef forms and even taing advice and counseling from some real chefs. They all saw the academy as the credibility to make the reputation as a student from here. Most of them could care less about graduating. Just attedning here would already give your status a boost. All of them failed to understand what Tootsuki was about.

It was about devoting yourself to the culinary. Heart and Soul.

As he let his thoughts run freely in steady flow, Yukihira exited the car and walked towards his home. Located in the separate part of the academy, the **Divine Light Dormitory** greeted the young man with its forever fascinating size and design. The building had three enormous floors, white and golden brown marble walls, enough space on the flat roof to work with almost any equpment.

With a slight yawn, Yukihira entered his home. Inside the place looked even more majestic: it was more of a palce than a dormitory building. It looked even bigger, and the settings almost glowed with golden light. In the center of the hall was the snow white staircase. On both sides of it were two columns of golden brown stone with angel statues craved in them.

"Oh, you are back~!" The forever cheerful voice mused in a sing-song tone. Soma turned around with a somewhat tired but smug grin on his face. In front of him , laying on the couch, was an attractive girl with dark red hair, scattered all over the furniture, and cattish yellow eyes. She wore loose dark blue jeans, some baggy grey sweatshirt with "CAT-astrophe" writing on it and white sneakers. Her eyes visually lit up as she got the attention of a young man fully focused on her. "I am hungry~!"

"I am tired~!" Soma responded in the same tone. Rindou Kobayashi was known among the students as the 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council but the other members of it knew her as the insatiable monster, whose love for food could be rivaled only by her skills in cooking. Still, she preferred to taste rather than do something herself. Before he even knew it, he was pinned to the ground with the rapsberry haired girl sitting on his back. "Come on, I have had around fifteen Shokugekis today!"

"But I am really hungry~!" She whined childishly. "Plus, you have those new dishes you have been working on lately! It won't be fair if you test them on Hisako only!"

"Jealous much?" Yukihira grinned.

"More like hungry much~!" She exclaimed throwing her hands into the air. This gave Soma opportunity to break away. He tried to run as fast as he could but, unfortunately, the teenage chef was far more athletic than you expect from a person, who consumed that much. She charged at him and effectively pressed him against the floor surface, her eyes were predatority watching Yukihira's face while her lips curled into the smug grin. "Now?"

"For real?" Yukihira sighed. She was his senpai, but Rindou was acting in exactly the opposite way. He shifted slightly, trying not to move that much in the position they were in now. With her face mere inches away, sitting on his abdomen, the third year student was acting like it was a daily thing for her. For Yukihira, howeverm that kind of turn of events was far from the most pleasant. "Okay, I will cook. Let me go, okay?"

"Five more minutes." She casually said, making Soma look incredulously at her. Her grin widened at his facial expression. "I want to stay like this for five more minutes before you can go and cook something for me."

"Do I have any say in this?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope." She answered smugly. Next thing he knew, Soma found himself lying on the floor in the main hall with his senpai, which has apparently fallen asleep, resting her head on his chest. Again!

* * *

 **HEY, GUYS! Thanks for your reviews, favourites and follows! Also, thank you all for feedback! Every time I read some ideas, I instantly think about how I should use it in the story!  
Hope you are still with me and this story of mine! So, yeah, I have changed the order of events, which is why there was no scene with Chapelle-sensei. But there will be one! And yeah, I know that I didn't write the meeting with with other residents by Erina! Terribly sorry! I thought that it would appear too overloaded, so here are two options:  
**

 **1) I make a separate chapter about it.**

 **2) I will include it in the chapter with Chapelle-sensei's lesson.**

 **Next, I really hope I didn't make RindouXSoma hint a bity too forceful! I just want to show Soma a little bit more as a womanizer! And since I ship Soma practically with every oman on the show, there will be lots of hints. Lots and lots of them.**

 **By the way, did you see the new chapter of Shokugeki no Soma? Man, out of all the mangas I have read, that is one of the few I can keep reading constantly! In the last two chapters, we see more and more of Eizan's creepy faces! (Which I feel conflicted about.) But, guys! Who expected this? I totally didn't see that one coming! Hoped to see Eizan's specialization! But we got something even better! Now we have to wait to learn how in the world Yukihira will win in this kind of conditions!**

 **By the way, Halloween is coming! And I would like to use this opportunity to wish everyone great day to wear suits and collect sweet treats! I feel kind of jealous of everyone who is celebrating it, though, heh. Never celebrated it in my life, but no regret! Your reviews and faves and follows are just as sweet! Anyway, good holiday for everyone! Make your suits creepily cute, atrocious adorable and gruesomely gorgeous! Happy Halloween!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Night in The Polar Star

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Shokugeki No Soma

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I hope you are still with me and this story.

* * *

Erina stretched her limbs, groaning in slight pain. That woman was ridiculously strong for her age and complexion. The honey blonde could still feel her ribs ache with every movement she made. Well, Nakamura looked around her new room, at least now she was in her room. Nothing to talk about, really. Simple white walls and ceiling, a writing table and a closet. Luckily, she was not one of the girls who would complain about the size of the room.

Having changed into her pajamas, the teenage girl walked towards her bed and got ready to sleep. Tomorrow would be her first day in the academy and she needed all her strength to show her best at every class. She closed her eyes and let out the relaxed sigh. Suddenly, she heard something move from above. erina opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness of the room. Looking up, she saw that the ceiling panel was gone. erina sank deeper into her mattress and screamed like alittle girl when a head peaked out of it.

"Hi, I am Sato-"

"AAAAH!" Before Isshiki got to finish and react, he was silenced by the alarm clock thrown right into his face. Losing consciousness, the 2nd year student dropped right on her bed. He was inapproproately close to her. Reddening with every second passed, Erina gulped before doing what any other girl would do in her place.

The door into her room burst open as several other residents of the dorm made their appearance. All of them had somewhat worried look on their faces as they entered the room, but those instantly chnaged to expressions of pure shock at what they saw. Right in front of them on the floor was none other than their senpai, which was only regaining consciousness. With the expression of agony you rarely would see on his face, Satoshi's front and face were pressed against the ground with the blonde girl practically breaking his legs and arms.

"Oh, thank God!" She exclaimed happily, not loosening the grip on the student. "Someone, call the police! This guy tried to molest me!"

The other residents sweatdropped at the panicked expression on the blonde's face. They all shared the same thought:

 _Isn't Isshiki-senpai the victime here?_

"Hurry! He is trying to break away!"

"You are breaking my arm!"

"SHUSH!" She applied more pressure, getting the pained scream from the young man.

"Tough guys, you go first." Yoshino hid behind Sakaki's back as they pushed Sato and Aoki to save their senpai.

"Why us?!" Both of them exclaimed. quite scared by the force this girl exhibited.

"Quick, he is unconscious! Call the police!"

 _Once again it was proved that the Polar Star has luck for weird students..._

* * *

The atmosphere in the room 205 was quite lively despite the events prior to it. Nakamura Erina could not help but feel ashamed of her own hot-headness. Not only did she attack her apparent senpai but also was close to breaking his limbs. The fact that he was there just to bring her to her welcome party only made her feel worse. And yet, strangely...

"You are not angry with me?" Erina blinked confused. She would fully understand if her senpai tried not to speak to her after everything. But instead he was smiling at her as if she gave him a massage but not a slight conscussion. "Care to explain why?"

"Why? Isn't it obvious?" He stood up with the same smile. erina was even more surprised as the golden light fell on her senpai, sparkles started floating around him and his face was shining with happiness. It looked just like in manga she read. "Small things like such mistakes is what makes the life in the dorm so beatiful! Living under the same roof and eating from the same stove! That's the beauty of being young! That's the reason why I came here! To enjoy my youth with other students!"

Shrugging and wondering if she gave him a stronger concussion than she originally thought, Erina looked at other students. Talking to each other and enjoying the dishes and drinks they made themselves, all of them were acting quite relaxed despite the late hour. Well, except for the glasses wearing guy, whose name turned out to be Marui Zenji. But after a few cups of rice juice provided by Ryoko, even he gave in.

"Hmm, Tadokoro-chan isn't here yet?" Isshiki asked, not seeing the blue-haired girl."I wonder where she can be at such late hour."

"She said she had some practice with Yukihira-san tonight." Yoshino said with a light giggle. Several guys rolled their eyes while Ryoko slightly elbowed her friend. Erina choked at the mention of _**him**_.That didn't go unnoticed by the Wild Game girl. "Is everything alright, Naki-chan?"

"He doesn't live here, does he?" Erina asked Isshiki hopefully. While she was doing a great job at hiding it, Erina was praying to all the Deities above herself that this guy was not even in 2 kilometres radius from here. Otherwise, she would have to look for another home. Moreover, that ribs-crushing hug was for nothing!

"Yukihira-kun?" The 2nd year blinked. Erina nodded. "No, he lives in another dorm."

"Why do you ask?" Sakaki questioned after Erina let out a sigh of relief. The master of rice fermentation smirked mischievously. Erina gulped, perfectly knowing this kind of smirk. "Is our little Nakamura-chan in love with him?~"

This time Erina acted not lady-like and spurted out her drink.

"Me?! Like **_him_**?!" She was red in the face from the anger and embarassment. The very idea of having any kind of emotions but hatred and disgust was more than enough to make her sick. The Hell-like aura formed around her body, making all the students take a step back. "I would rather date a gorilla than him! He is the most arrogant, selfish and big-headed person I have ever met!" She exclaimed with fire practically erupting from her mouth. "And I swear to God, once I get a chance I will have him take his words back!"

The atmosphere of determination and competitiveness was floating around her as if the very Gates of Hell opened behind her. Girls sweatdropped lightly at such reaction to a small joke. Guys, however, felt more danger and emptied their cups of rice juice, trying to calm themselves down. Several minutes later, Erina let out the sigh and excused herself for such aggressive behaviour.

y student, presenting their small dishes. It was fun, in a certain way. Erina smiled, even though she could easily list all the flaws in the other people's cooking. SHe could feel that the jerky and cheese were smoked for ten seconds longer. The fritters cooked by Aoki lacked the balance between the vegtables. And yet... Erina decided against critisizing the dishes, which the guys put quite the effort into.

"Time to get Tadokoro-chan here!" Isshiki exclaimed excitedly at the message from Fumio-san about the arrival of the mysterious resident. Erina though that Isshiki would go and invite the girl like a normal person. Instead he walked towardss one of the speaking tubes. The expression on his face turned somewhat sinister and intimidating. He spoke in much creepier and maniacal-like voice:

 **"Tadokoro-chan... Are you asleep...? We are all having fun here... There is so much delicious food..."** Erina felt shivers go down her spine. The dark and shady aura formed around him, making it hard not to scream. The way he spoke sounded more like some psychopath trying to lure his victim into the trap than invitation. **"If you are still awake... Come down here... Ok...?"**

Several minutes later, the door slightly opened, revealing still sleepy and quite terrifed girl. She had two navy blue braids, beatiful yellow eyes and the aura of child innocence floating around her.

"I-I am here..."The girl spoke. Erina could understand her stammering. The voice Isshiki-senpai spoke was not even remotely welcoming. Tadokoro turned around and saw Erina. She instantly gasped, which surprised Erina. "Oh, you are new here! I am so sorry for not being here earlier to greet you! Please forgive me!"

Erina was taken aback by how nervous the girl was. She started apologizing without stop, talking about how rude it was of her not to greet someone on her first day in her new home and how sorry she was for that. While initially it was kind of cute, the apologzing didn't stop and somehow Tadokoro was just constantly bowing to her in shame. Now that was quite embarassing.

"It's fine. There is really no need to worry, Tadokoro-chan." Erina smiled. The timid girl sat nearby. "Nakamura Erina. Pleasure to meet you."

"Tadokoro Megumi." The girl smiled back. "Nice to meet you!"

The sparks flashed in Isshiki's eyes. He stood up and smiled brightly at them.

"Now that we all are gathered here..." He turned to Erina and held out his arm. "Welcome to the Polar Star, Nakamura Erina!"

Erina smiled warmly. This place was not so bad after all. The guys were nice and girls were really great. And Isshiki seemed to be pretty okay as long as-

"Let's get the party started!" He exclaimed happily. In an instant, without even making any other movements, Isshiki stood almost stark naked with only his apron preventing Erina from fainting. She looked around trying to see the same shocked expressions on the faces of other students. But there were none. Hiw was it even possible?! "It is the night of the YOUTH!"

"DON'T TURN AROUND! MY EYES!" The bright red Erina exclaimed.

Or maybe this place was just as crazy as she originally thought.

* * *

To be honest, it was pretty rare for Erina to hang out with so many people during such late hours. Growing up as the only but very responsible child, the honey blonde preferred to stick to the strict schedule of her day, which started with waking up and making sure her appearance was at the top condition and ending with going to bed after doing her homework. But tonight she enjoyed the time with her peers and didn't regret even a moment...

One after one, the others fell asleep, except for Tadokoro, Isshiki and Erina herself. Tadokoro busied herself with cleaning up the room. Erina was about to help her when suddenly she was stopped by the 2nd year student.

"Once again, Erina-chan, welcome to the Polar Star!" He smiled so brightly and warmly that it was hard not to smile back. He looked around. His smile remained on the lips of his. "Oh, we are out of food. There should be some slices of spanish mackerel. I'll make something."

"No need to worry, senpai." Erina shook her head. Ignoring the lack of clothes, the honey blonde was about to go and help Megumi. "I have eaten enough, so-"

"Erina-chan,... I insist." With that said, Isshiki presented his dish to her. But something was off. Erina could swear she saw something change in the smile of the senpai. It was not that relaxed or happy. The aura around him changed as well. She took a piece with her chopsticks and put it into her mouth.

 _Erina gasped as the world around her changed instantly. She no longer stood in the room of the dorm but instead she found herself surrounded by blooming trees of sakura and fresh grass. She took a breath and felt the smell of spring in the very air. The air... It was so fresh and clean that you just couldn't help but close your eyes and enjoy the peace of spring nature..._

Snapping back into reality, Erina opened her eyes wide and stared at the dish. It was overwhelming with its rich flavour and superior taste. Comparing it what she tasted before, this dish was on a completely different level. Even despite the fact he was the 2nd year, Erina couldn't bring herself to believe that it was the only reason. Her eyes widened as the possible reason appeared in her mind. No... He couldn't be...

"Those words you said at the opening ceremony..." He was sitting right in front of her. He pulled down the piece of cloth on his head. Somehow, the peach-coloured apron seemed less ridiculous than before. The shadow concealed the upper part of his face, giving him a more intimidating look. "To stand at the top of Tootsuki... I have to admit, you picked not the easiest dream to accomplish..."

"You are..." Erina spoke in whisper.

"Isshiki Satoshi..." He smiled. This smile now radiated confidence and superiority. "The 7th Seat of the Elite Ten Council..."

"Now, Erina-chan, I am really intrigued by your cooking skills." He said with the same smile. Erina quickly got a hold of herself. No matter who stood in front of her, Erina would not back down. She tied her haird into a high ponytail and headed to the kitchen. Her face had the calm and collected expression. No sign of fear was evident.

"Let's go." She stated in ice cold tone. No longer she saw the senpai, now all she saw was the opponent, whose cooking she was going to beat.

Unknown to them, the dispute between the two did not go unnoticed by the infamous Angel of the Polar Star. However, her eyes, while still soft, held the slight mischief and much more power than during the whole night. Putting the empty bottles and plastic plates into the bag, Tadokoro smiled lightly. This smile was just as light and soft as the one she smiled with at the party. But nothing could hide the hint of malice in it. This was going to be quite interesting year...

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **Divine Light Dormitory  
**

It was the late night already. Yukihira yawned loudly. If he could, he would rub his eyes. Groaning silently, he kicked the door with his foot and entered it. The room was almost three times the size of a normal room. The posters with numerous dishes and advertisements of them were on the walls. Some study books and notebooks were lying on the ground, completely forgotten. He tripped over one of them and almost dropped the person in his hands.

"Hey, watch the merchendise!" Rindo exclaimed, apparently not asleep.

"Oh, sorry." Yukhira apologized sincerely. He breathed out. A few minutes of awakward silence and-

"You are not asleep!" Yukihira exclaimed, looking at her accusingly. "Why did you pretend for?!"

"Simple." She shrugged. Her lips curled into cattish grin. "I was just too lazy to go up the stairs, open the door... So booooooring~!"

"That is not-"

"Though now I would like to get seconds." She added sheepishly. "After all the hard work-"

"You didn't do anything-"

"So, Yukihira-kun?" She smiled seductively at him. "You will not leave your senpai in this kind of-"

"I am out of here." He said simply, dropping the rapsberry-haired girl on her bed and left the room at the top speed. "Have a good sleep!"

While it might seem cruel, Yukihira knew better than fall for the scheme a second time. Hearing the sound of the girl running behind, Yukihira put more force into his legs and tried to run as fast as he could. Spotting the door at the end of the corridor, Yukhira batged into it. He still hardly remembered whose room it was, but as long as he could escape Rindo...

"Yukihira-chin?" The voice spoke behind him. Soma turned around, recognizing the voice. Behind him stood the master of Chinese Cuisine, Terunori Kuga. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Oh, you see, Rindo-senpa- Are those the high-heels shoes on your feet?"

"..."

"..."

"You tell no one."

"And I can use this place as my hiding spot."

"Deal." Both of them said at the same time.

* * *

 **Sorry for a small chapter!  
**

 **I still hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 4: Lesson Number 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own Shokugeki no Soma.

 **Author's NOTE:**

 **Hello, dear readers! I hope you are still with me and this story!**

 **SPOILER ALERT!**

 **Manga just keeps getting more interesting and intense! Damn! I so much loved the design of little Eizan. I am a guy but even I have to admit that he is adorable! Well, at least before he started making these angry faces! If you read the latest chapter, then you knwo what I am talking about! I was literally rolling on the floor when Soma said that Eizan might be afraid of his cooking! Did you see those veins and lips? I swear, I have saved the picture and laugh every time I look at it. That was the golden moment!**

 **About actual plot, I am happy to finally see Eizan cook. The fact that he, according to Rindou, has the potential to surpass the higher Elite Ten members shows how powerful he really is. I am also interested if Soma will pull off the same trick he and Megumi used while doing Shokugeki with Shinomiya! Although, I am quite sure that there will be much more complicated situation.**

 **And the chapter with Soma's finished Gyoza! This tanned fish face of Eizan was even more hilarious! He looked like Ganguro or something like this! Oh, and those two judges! That was so funny!**

 **"For the judging, wouldn' t it be fine to take just one little bite?!" I love thjs moment and such nervous wanting look on the face of that judge. And their reaction! "Why?" Was the best short quote someone could come up with in this situation! Damn! I wish after the battle Azami walked towards Yukihira and offered him position in Central! Not gonna happen but...**

 **That would be AWESOME!**

* * *

Erina exited the classroom with the slight smile on her face. She was pleased to learn that all the classes, which did not involve cooking, were on decent level. The mere thought of falling behind in math or geography was terrifying and irritating. But, thankfully, everything was just like in every other high school. She had twenty minutes before the start of the next class and she decided to spend it out in open air.

As she took a sip of her green tea, Erina mentally went back to the last night and today's morning. She went against Isshiki-senpai, the current holder of the 7th Seat and it resulted in a draw. And while her pride was hurt due to the absence of draws and losses in the past, she said nothing. Erina was not an idiot. And she felt that something was wrong. Even when she had smal cook-off battles with her mother, she could feel that they were both doing their best. But the fight with Isshiki...

 _"He didn't even try..."_ She thought to herself bitterly. Her senpai was not holding back but he just didn't put even the least of fact that she was looked down on by anyone, even if it was her senpai, angered her more than anything. Well, except for the smug look on that no-good little-

"Quick, hurry!" One of the students rushed past her, causing erina to yelp in surprise. Cursing under her breath, the honey blonde was about to grab the hurrying young man and make him apologize. But had she barely stood up when the whole horde of female students practically ran over her.

"Oh my God! They are starting already!"

"Don't push!"

"Out of the way!"

As the crowd disappeared, the ran over Erina lifted herself up. Her body was aching, her clothes were covered in dust and dirt, her face bore the expression of divine wrath. She looked at her watch to make sure that she had enough time to learn the reason she has just been turned into the walking ground without being late for class. She had fifteen minutes left. That was more than enough, Erina thought and headed towards the giant white building.

In just a small step, Nakamura found herself inside the completely new place. Outside it was so calm and quiet. But here the whole place was filled with roars and cheers. The lights were iluminating the whole place brighntly, a giant flat-screen TV was hanging above the stage and even the VIP room was here. Erina felt herself like the time one of her friends convinced her to visit some wrestling match. The atmosphere here was, surprisingly, not much more different. She could feel the pressure and some strange aura float in the air. Erina looked at the arena and instantly understood what event was taking place.

There were only two people on the whole arena, with cooking furniture behind each one of them. She could clearly see the first one: the man, looking quite old for a student, with hair combed in a bun and only purple mawashi belt on his body. The seond one, strangely, remained in the shadows despite the good lighting of the place.

"Dosukoi!" Erina's attention was drawn to the half-naked man with classic sumo wrstler apperance. He stomped his foot on the ground before allowing two other students to put the robe on him. He looked pridefully at the shadowed figure with the glint of hatred in his eyes. Goudabayashi Kiyoshi, the current president of the Chan Research Society, showed no fear as he spoke. "This shokugeki has no meaning... Our Research Society has proven itself worthy numerous times ever since the foundation of this academy! You have no right to doubt our history of succes and thriving!"

Instantly, many students, all dressed like him, started to roar in agreement and wave their flags in order to support their president. erina was just calmly watching the man boast about victories and accomplishments as the shadowed figure didn't even move.

"How dare you try to destroy the legacy the whole generations before us worked so hard on!" He exclaimed accusingly. "A man like you has no right to stand here!"

Once again the new wave of roars and cries of encouragement emerged from the same group of students. The figure moved slightly. The whole place fell silent as the shadowed figure finally sighed. He stepped out of the dark, revealing the young man in classic chef outfit but with black collar, sleeves and onyx buttons. Erina's heart skipped a beat and the blood strted to boil in slight annoyance. Yukihira Soma breathed out and smirked smugly at the man in front of him.

"Senpai..." He whispered, but the word resonated in the whole place. His voice was light but bor so much strength as he uttered the word. Even though Erina would never admit it but his voice also was chilling down to the bones, making everyone break into cold sweat. The same dark aura from the enrollment exam formed around him and erina coud see the bigger guy tremble and shake violently. "... You talk too much."

"Y-You..." Kiyoshi stuttered out, trying to fight off the fear and pressure. What was he thinking? Going against the Elite Ten member was the suicide! Mentally, the young man slapped himself. He looked at his co-members and told himself to calm down. They were the family! And he would rather die than let anyone destroy their home. "If I win, you will give up your position in the Elite Ten and Chan RS will continue its existence!"

"I thought that we have already settled the conditions." Yukihira raised his eyebrow at his snepai. He internally sighed at such facade. After all, both contestants stated their wagers before shokugekis took place. And Urara has already announced them for a second time after they were personally asked if they agreed on the conditions. "Let's start..."

He turned around and headed towards his equipment. Without even turning his head towards his senpai, Soma added silently and without any emotion:

"Not that you have a chance..."

The cooking started with roars and cries of encouragement. Apparently, many people were rooting for the 2nd year student. At the thought of Yukihira being actually hated, she could not help but smile lightly. That was until she looked at the source of loud squeels and cheers.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." She mumbled in irritated tone. Right next to her stood the whole group of high-school girls with colourful posters and headbands. All of those items had one thing in common: the writing "Yukihira-sama!" Her right eye twitched at how loud these fangirls were. And she hardly suppressed her urge to throw up when one of the said girls screamed about quite intimate dreams about him.

Erina decided to ignore the fangirls and concentrate on what was going on below on the arena. Both opponents were busy with their preparations. However, Erina noticed something really starnge about what Yukihira was doing on his side of the arena. While the senpai was making the usual preparations, the Elite Ten member seemed to be preoccupied with something else. He was paying much more attention to the broth than any other parts.

Not far from the stove she saw mirepoix, eggs adn tomatoes. Why would anyone need those for sukiyaki?

 _"Wait a minute..."_ Erina's train of thought stopped in its tracks as she finally put pieces together. How was he going to combine _**that**_ dish with sukiyaki? That was impossible!"Don't _tell me that he is going to cook **this**?"_

Meanwhile...

As if they didn't hear the crowd, both opponents were occupied with and concentrated on their work. Liyoshi was done with boiling the broth and cutting vegetables. He turned his head to see his opponent calmly working with his own ingredients with no care in the world. In any other situation, the president of the Chan RS would shrug off such attitude. But that was another case.

 _"The theme of our Shokugeki is nabemono..."_ He told himself mentally. To be honest, while suggesting the theme, Kiyoshi hoped to scare Yukihira off or make him give up. His one and only demand about theme was that they both cooked nabemono. But Yukihira didn't even flinch. At first, the president thought that Yukihira was just bluffing. But right now...

"How can you be so calm in this situation?" The upperclassman asked Yukihira after presenting his dish to the judges. He heard a lot of good comments and praises about his choice of meat and vegetables. The red-haired young man didn't even turn towards him, fully concentrated on finishing his cooking. "You are doing Shokugeki with Nabe Theme against the President of the NABE RS!" His voice could be heard throughout the place. "Elite Ten or not! There is no way yopu can defeat decades of polished skills! Yukihira So-"

"It's served." He walked past him, completely ignoring the senpai. The shadow feel on his eyes and the all too familiar menacig aura surrounded the young man as if warning everyone around about the upcoming storm. The hall fell silent as Yukihir came closer to the judges. The moment Kiyoshi's eyes fell on the dish, his blood boiled with twice as much anger.

Inside the bowl there was nothing but udon noodles with some light brown sauce on them. No meat. No tofu cubes. No vegetables and even no broth! It looked more like some kind of spaghetti but nothing even remotely close to the traditional hot pot dish. As all three judges looked at Yukihira waiting for explanation, they saw a smirk. His shadow-concealed eyes finally snapped open, revealing golden yellow eyes with cat-like slitted pupils.

"And now, time for its true _ **form**_." He whispered. But the words rang out throughout the whole place. He pointed at the smaller bowls with white plates hiding their contents. His smirk grew wider as all three judges openbed removed the 'hats'. The mysterious light was coming from inside of them. He made another hand gesture signalling for them to pour the contents into their bowls. "Please enjoy..."

All three judges did as they were told. Obedingly grabbing bowls and turning them upside down, all three and the other people present watched the following with wide open eyes. Just like if it was some kind of magical trick, glistening cubes and power fell down on the dish. Instantly, the smell of it went throughout the place as if it was the unstoppable dusts of wind.

"...my ** _Aspic Sukiya_** ** _ki Special Set_**." He finished as the judges gulped simultaneously.

"Wasn't nabemono their theme for this Shokugeki?"

"Maybe he made broth into the sauce? It's a possibility, right?"

"Where did the jelly stuff come from?"

And so many more questions like these were whispered among the students as all of them were trying to figure out what was on the plate and how it was connected to the theme. Out of all of them, Erina was the closest one to the real answer.

 _"Aspic... The dish which is prepared by adding various ingredients into jellified meat stock."_ Mentally, she went back to his preparations and everything now fell into one piece. _"That explains his time and effort with the broth... But stil, why do I have the feeling that I am only just scratching the surface of this dish. What else could he do with it?"_

"And here is your portion, senpai." yukihira gave one of the bowls with all ythings mixed to him. But Goudabayashi just growled in response.

"So trying to destroy years of our history in Tootsuki was not enough for you, Yukihira Soma..." The president of the research society looked at the first year with the pure hatred in his eyes. He was breathing heavly. His face was red from anger. His teeth were clenched in a failed attempt to restrain himself from raising his voice. "You also need to _**corrupt**_ the very meaning of our society! Who do you think you are to spit on the magnificence of the dish and turn it into this trash! I won't-"

"If it is such a trash..." Yukihira looked at the senpai with terrifying cold in his smirk was present but it only made him look twice as menacing. "... then why are you worrying so much, senpai?" His smirk grew wider. "After all, if my so-called trash can win against your "historically rich" dish," his voice trailed off, making Kiyoshi nervous with ever word spoken. "... _ **then your Research Society is of no use in Tootsuki...**_ "

The 2nd year student fell silent. All he could hope for now was that his dish was better. He was confident in his abilities! He survived the Training Camp and Stagiaire period! He had years of his own experience and generations of people like him to back up his own recipes!

 _"Then why..._ _"_ He looked at his hands. He was sweating and shaking with force never seen before. He felt himself more scared than ever before as he pointed his chopsticks at the food. "... _am I shaking so much?"_

"Now let's taste this..." One of the judges spoke quite nervously. While he often ate in many famous restaurants across Tokyo, he knew the power of the Elite Ten. Those of his more experienced co-workers who were lucky enough to be picked as judges often found themsleves at the loss of words about the dishes made by the Elite Ten members. Just one bite, as they said, could forever change your idea about what good food really was. He braced himself and took a bite.

 _His eyes shot wide open as the gentle wind blew into his face. He looked around, taking into the place he ended up in. Looking at the ground he was standing on, the writer gasped. The ground was glistening. It was mooth and slippery. Just as if he was on ice field. He made a few steps forward, shakingly and nervously. He could see through slightly brownish surface under his feet. Boiled eggs, peas, carrots and many more things were seemingly frozen in thick gelatin! Suddnely, the ground shook and he looked up at the mountain of aspic. The place was shaking and shaking when out of nowhere the flow of noodles and sauce went down the mountain and right towards him.  
_

 _"AAAAAAAHHH!" The man screamed as he tried to run away. But no matter how much he tried, the avalnche of noodles, sauce and cubes of aspic caught up with him. the powerful stream of flavor and fragance buried him under its weight._

"Hah... Whooo..." He breathed out as he finally managed to pull himself together. He looked down on his bowl. It was half-eaten already! His eyes fell on his arms. they were shaking as if they asking him not to stop. The man looked at his fellow judges and saw that they were fairing hardly better than him. The woman next to him, the owner of one of the tarditonal Japanese restaurant, was breathing heavily. Her cheeks were flushed red and eyes were squinted in pure pleasure. And the guy near her...

"I can't stop!" He exclaimed through his constant biting, chewing and swalllowing. not even putting his bowl aside, he looked at yukihira with the look of shock and disbelief on his face. "How is that possible! You couldn't have used just an ordinary stock to make such high-quality aspic!What did you put in here?!"

"Nothing much..." Yukihira trailed off nonchalantly. "I just made it in consomme way." All three gasped and their eyes widened. "I added veal meat to pork and beef because it has lots of natural gelatin in it."

"I can feel it..." The woman spoke. All eyes were now focues on her. "I can feel tofu?!" She brought one of the cubes closer to her eyes. "But I can't see it anywhere..."

"your are just looking in the wrong place." Yukihira smiled at them. He pointed at their bowls and his grind got wider. "What you are eating are not ordinary udon noodles... They are tofu noodles. I added tofu cubes while preparing the noodles."

All the people present looked at him in shock. He didn't exclude any part of the traditonal sukiyaki. But he transformed them to his liking.

"The powder is dried shell of lobster. The aspic was made in fashion similar to the Russian cholodets dish with horseraddish." Yukihira continued, making all three judges to drool a little bit more. And the sauce..." His grin widened. "... was made with the use of soy sauce, beef and veat stock from the consomme and a little bit of chopped garlic. Now, please, eat to your hearts' content."

All three judges followed the command and proceeded to eat it. No matter how hard they tried to restrain thmesleved, they just coulnd't stop devouring it faster than anyone could imagine. The sauce was in perfect harmony due to the compatibility of tofu and soy sauce. The aspic was filled iwth juicy meat, eggs and begetables. And the way this dish was structured made it so much more convenient to consume!

All throughout the conversation between Yukihira and the judges, the senpai was standing still with his eyes squinted and drool trailing from his mouth. It was too much. The power in just one bite wiped out all his belief in victory. It was the end.

Kiyoshi just helplessly watched how all three judges finished their dished too fast for him even to comprehend. In his case, they all took just a bite and nothing more. In comparison to what the said judges were saying about dishes, the 2nd year student felt how the gp between them was growing at impossible pace. The president of soon to be disbanded research society fell on his knees as the giant screen above him showed the results.

 **Yukihira Soma - Goudabayashi Kiyoshi**

 **3 - 0**

"B-But how..." Kiyoshi whispered. "Our history... Our recipes and traditions... How could they..."

"You stopped developing them. Long time ago..." Yukihira came up to him with emotionless look on his face. "Even in Middle School I happened to see your work, senpai. You would boast endlessly about the great achievements of your society. But those were the achievements of your senpais and people before them. So full of yourself, you and your members saw no reason to try and evolve. That's why I could easily beat you. That's why the future of your research society..." he held out his arm. The superior glint in his eyes only intensified. "... _ **is in my hands now**_."

Kiyoshi closed his eyes and started shaking. that was the condition for this Shokugeki. If Yukihira won, then he would decide the fate of their Research Society. While it was semmed a way to formulate it at first, now Kiyoshi has come to realize how terrible it was in reality. Yukihira Soma could disband it, reduce it to some club with minimum funding or even... Erase it from Tootsuki once and forever.

"Y-You..." He growled out but it sounded like the growl of a beaten dog. Tears were streaming down his face. "What are you gonna do now... What are you gonna do with OUR RESEARCH SOCIETY?!"

All the people once again fell silent.

"How do you think what kind of _task_ willl he give to this one?" One of the students near Erina whispered.

"What task?" The said honey blonde asked the students. They didn't bother to look at her, too occupied with the show. Internally, she breathed out a sigh of relief. If they did, they would probably not tell her.

"That is how Yukihira-san works. First, he himself analyzes the research societies and their recipes, work schedules and other aspects of their activity. If he is not satisfied, then he starts to cut their funding up to the point when they either disband themselves or..." he gulped, sweating slightly. "... have to face him in Shokugeki."

"If the research society or the club president loses to him, Yukihira-san usually just disbands the organization. But in some cases, when he believes there is something they can do to redeem themselves, he gives them opportunity to save themselves if they accomplish his tasks. But those are almost impossible to accomplish. Not even every second year student will be able to do this."

"Last year, even before joining the Elite Ten, Yukihira-san disbanded around twenty research societies. Out of all of them, only three managed to accomplish his tasks ans survive." second student's face paled suddenly. The sweat started running down his face as he was reliving some painful memories. "But these three societies are now among the best in their respective fields. Those who went through with his plan and emerged victorious become powerful oppoents themselves. While it might seem harsh, but Yukihira-san really knows what is best for research societies and their members. His tasks turn usual students into monsters and demons..."

"And every research society he deemed worthy is the place where students have honour of training with him." The first one added.

 _He, the one who has no attachments to weigh him down, walks around the clubs and societies like the shadow. Only to become the unstoppable force of nature... The one which will cleanse Tootsuki rows and consume every recipe and technique possible! He is..._

 **"The _Vortex..._ "** The second one whispered. "The man who brings Death and Devastation to those who tarnish Tootsuki's reputation..."

The eyes of all people present were locked on Yukihira Soma. ,The members of potentially disbanded research society were crying and shaking with force never exhibited before. It was the end after all. They hoped to win somehow. They hoped that the power of their senpais and people before them would protect them from this fate. Oh, how foolish this idea seemed now.

"... That can't be helped, I guess." The young man finally spoke after breathing out tiredly. He looked at the shaking mess his senpai was now. All sense of superiority and that false bravado were broken and shattered. All of them saw this now. All of the people saw that even the oldest research societies should - no, wait - must continue to thrive for better results. It would be good to make an example of them. But today was just not the day. "Moon Banquet Festival... By the first day of Moon Banquet Festival, if you accomplish my task, your Research Society will live and get additional funding..."

The eyes of Kiyoshi lit up in hope. He had enough time! They would save their heritage! It was... just too goot to be true... He looked up at Soma, hoping to see at least a sign of mercy. He hoped to hear that their task would not be that hard. He didn't want his hopes to be crashed right after being formed. But when he looked up to see the face of the Tenth Seat, he saw pur malice... It was not an act of mercy or respect. The Hell's Gate Keeper was going to put him and his friends through Hell.

"By the start of the Festival, you must come up with **100** new recipes. That is for one. My people will check if you even tried to plagiarize something from the previous generations..." He held out one finger. But it was already more than enough to crash Kiyoshi's hopes. "Two, you, as the president of the RS, must defeat presidents of **50** different research societies in a row with perfect score. And finally..."

By thie moment all the people were just listening breathlessly. his conditions were just inhumane. And yet there was something else he wanted to demand from them? He was a sadist!

"... until you reclaim your right to be called the Research Society, you are not allowed to use any of the classrooms." Kiyoshi gasped. "Don't worry, everything will be fine with your usual clubroom." Soma gave him a reassuring smile. But, in all senses possible, it seemed anything but sincere. He grinned with his sharp teeth and held out his hand. "So..."

"Huh...?" Kiyoshi looked at the hand as if it were the most dangerous thing he has ever faced. He looked straight into Soma's eyes and his heartrate stopped in fear. His golden yellow eyes were glowing with the cold fire from the deepest parts of Hell. The aura behind him reminded Kiyoshi of the Devil himself. And those eyes... They held no mercy and now were piercing right through his soul.

 _"The famous_ ** _Eyes of the Demon_** _..."_ Kiyoshi thought nervously. _"H-He used them today?!"_

 **"... do we have a deal?"** In this voice you heard no emotion. It was like the whole place went silent, with life and sous sucked out of everything living here. Kiyoshi found himself in the void of despair with only Yukihira's hand in front of him. Shaking and sweating, he took Soma's hand before bowing down low.

"Yes..." He whispered and felt like he has just sold his soul to the Devil.

* * *

The hall got filled with applause and roars of excited people. Many people were talking about how predictable the result was. From what she heard, Yukihira was just impossible to beat even with skills and knowledge accumulated by the second year students. The honey blonde watched the Tenth Seat head towards the exit with some people following him and asking questions. He was definitely hurrying somewhere.

"Hmmm... Hurrying..." Erina thought. She was sure there was something she forgot while watching quite entertaining match. How did she even end up here... Wait.

Looking at her watch, Erina yealped loudly. Not caring whether the people in her way were other students or her senpais, erina rushed towards the exit with the speed and force of launched rocket. She was alte by ten minutes already! Quickening her pace, the God Tongue was praying to all deities above her that she somehow broke sound bareer and ended up in the past ten minutes prior to the class.

 _"Great..."_ Erina scolded herself. It was a secret to everyone but her parents, but she had some interesting hobbies. _"My otaku/geek side is emerging!"_

Unlike many girls of her caliber, born in rich and good families, she was not interested only in high fashion and romantic comedies. She loved manga and anime. She pretty much enjoyed the sci-fi movies and comics. So, in a certain way, she was a geek.

She instanly pushed all those thoughts away, reminding herself of the fact that she was being late for her first class in the esmester. And that was not good at all. Not in her opinion, for sure. Practically flying into the classroom, Erina was surprised to see all student shere waiting patiently for her. And so was the teacher. The God Tongue bearer felt the mixture of embarassment and confusion.

"Oh, you are finally here!" The voice, with no gram of sarcasm or bitterness in it, exclaimed cheerfully.

Erina turned to the source of the voice to see the woman in her late thirties. The woman wore standard chef uniform, which did little to hide her slight chubbiness Not that it somehow made the woman look worse, though. In fact, she had this motherly appel to her overall appearance with her small nose, freckles on her slightly puffy cheeksand kind chocolate brown eyes.

"Nakamura Erina." She introduced herself. In her previous school, all students who were late usually presented their names for the teacher to make note of it. "I-I am sorry for being late!" Erina apologized, mentally reminding herself not to stare at people too long. "Sorry, you had to wait for me."

"No need to worry, Erina-chan!" The woman spoke in that sweet motherly tone. "Just try to be in class on time, okay?"

Erin anodded and proceeded towards the spare place near one of the stoves. Just like all the other students, she was now standing in her uniform and ready to cook. however, she would be an idiot not to notice the menacing aura of murder-lust which all students near her radiated. She, however, paid no mind to them. Right now there was nothing but her and the knowledge she was about to receive.

"For those who don't know, my name is Siti Kayshah Abidin." The woman once again smiled warmly at the students. "And today I want all of you to work in teams with each other. Please, come up here and draw the number."

One after one all students did as they were told. It didn't take long before all of them found their respective partners. Returning to their stations, all of them waited for the further instructions.

"Now, I want everyone to look at the backside of your papers with numbers." She said calmly. Once Erina flipped her own, she saw part of the recipe. One half, to bve exact. "Today we are cooking one of my favourite dishes." She said excitedly. "Be careful with knives and gas, please. I don't want any of you to get hurt."

She turned towards her partner. At first, Erina breathed out a sigh of relief. Working with someone you already know is always easier. Right? But once she looked at the current state her partner was in, Erina doubted if it was the same person she saw at The Polar Star Welcoming Party. She was shaking nervously. And her hand...

"Tadokoro-chan?" Erina looked at the navy-haired girl. "Are you alright?"

"I-I..." The girl stammered nervously, once again and again drawing the kanji "human" on her arm. Was that some kind of copong mechanism. Before Megumi could finish, the third person decided to join the conversation.

"Sorry, do you also have number 13?" He asked casually. Erina's eyes twitched slightly as she looked at the young man in front of her. He spoke not even bothering to pull some lollipop out of his mouth. The long bangs of his black hair hid his eyes behind them. Only his strict black chief jacket indicated him as the student, dezpite the scarf and boots. "Looks like we are three-man team, huh." He smirked and held out his hand. "Izumi Tetsuo. So... What are we cooking?"

* * *

 **OMAKE**

"You know, I have been thinking a lot about something lately." Yukihira said quite seriously. Terunori looked at him with his eyebrow raised. "Is our specility the only one where people react like this? You know, having something akin to orgasmic pleasure or coming u with comparisons so ridiculous you start thinking we are in some kind of manga."

"I think your are imagining things." Rindou said casually throwing several chocolate candies into her mouth. "I mean, it's not like we all react like this."

""Yeah..." Soma nodded after a few long minutes. "I must be too tired... Huh, it's not like there are other academies like ours where people react the same way but toi different things. Right?"

 **Meanwhile...**

Mootsuki Algebra and Physics Academy  


"This equation was solved..." The young man, strongly resembling Yukihira Soma but with thick glasses, grinned before showing off his desk to the judges. "... in less than three steps!"

As all judges had nosebleed before screaming out in pleasure from such aesthethic form of solution, the young man turned to his opponent before removing his glasses in the way Soma removed his headband.

"It's solved."

He looked up to see the young girl with honey blonde hair combed in bun with red glasses hiding her pink eyes. She was the plitting image of Erina Nakiri. The young woman looked at him witrh the mixture of disgust and resentment.

"No matter how many Math Battles you will win, I will never accept your methods of solving equations as right!" She exclaimed dramatically.

 **Back to Tootsuki...**

"Yeah..." Soma said after some strange sense of him being proven wrong. "Totally imagining things."

And while the trio in Tootsuki enjoyed the evening, the young man with the name **Yukimura Douma** was working on his business suit design for Fashiogeki. That design would definitely make all three judges experience clothegasm!

* * *

 **Sorry if the last part was not funny. Not so long time ago I just asked myself if people in SnS universe experience pleasure not only through food but other things they are really passionate about. And that is how this Omake was born.**

 **About the plot, first of all, I would like to clarify that while Soma's presence did affect Megumi, she is not as Badass as she might have seemed. Bummer? Sorry bit she is too cute!**

 **About Erina's nerdy/otaku-ish side, please no flames. I just came up with this thought and really liked it. She is not a complete geek but she knows and loves this stuff. If you want to know then:**

 **1) Her favourite manga genres: Piece of Life, School, Shounen.**

 **2) Her favourite female characters are: Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail), Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach), Sakura Haruno (Naruto), Nanami Momozono (Kamisama Hajimemashita), etc.**

 **3) For their cooking, she dislikes Orihime Inoue, Rika Aida and any other character who has ever made terrible food combination and was proud of it.**

 **4) Oh, and she has all seasons of Doctor Who.**

 **Too much? Sorry but this is how I see Erina as someone who was not as reclused and only cooking orientated. That's why she is not that keen on critisizing dishes of people in the dorm.**

 **Now, onto the plot. As you might havs seen already, there is much more darkness in Soma than I might have originally presented. I will explain it later in the story. And, by the way, since I didn't mention a scar I hope everyone understands that this version of Soma doesn't have or hides it somehow. Right?**

 **About OCs, thank you all, guys and girls. All of them are pretty awesome and I love your original abilities and traits of them. Today's Original Character was provided by HJSDGCE! I loved your character and the recipe you have suggested!**

 **And the credit for the second Original Character goes to IamParadoxic! Awesome character idea!**

 **All other readers, keep sending those OC ideas! No guarantee that all of them will have a big part in the story, though. But I really could use more of them! By the way, if you decide to send an OC, don't forget to put some personality details!**

 **Until next update!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Day without a Hitch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shokugeki no Soma.

 **Author's Note:**

Okay, guys! Sorry, preparations for the New Year took some time!

For the dish selected for the chapter as well as soins and outs about it, I would like to thank nome other than **HJSDGCE**. The recipe was so good I tried to cook it at home. (I ruined Sambal sauce though.) Anyway, thank you!

To **IamParadoxic** , I am terribly sorry but I decided to save Tetsuo's true skills for later in the story. Originally, I planned for him to reveal his forte to Erina in this chapter but I decided against it. No hard feelings, I hope?

To all the other readers who have suggested their OCs and those who are thinkinh about, I love your ideas so much! All of them are super interesting! But I want to encourage you to write more! I am still not sure which I will use. I am interested in Alumni OCs, Judge OCs first. And Student OCs, second. If anything, I am looking forward to seeing your ideas about OCs of students because many of those will be featured in the Autumn Election Arc.

My position about OCs, though: Avoid Mary Sues, Self-Inserts and Reaktives to canon characters. I firmly believe that as long as writer wants he can pull off any of those but still too many of us (me as well) tend to make our OCs too overpowered.

 **Manga Review (SPOILER ALERT):**

Holy sweet! Such climax of the battle! So many emotions! Damn, that declaration of war by Yukihira! He pretty much said to the top of the Elite Ten: "Come at us! We'll kick your butts!". And the reactions of Eizan's underlings! How they were backing away from Soma! One word: AMAZING! And apparently, Rindo looks like the double agent, huh. Who thinks it is just awesome? Me!

The chapter after this. Well,it was much calmer. But still with the good old portion of humor. I just love how Isshiki almost cried when his dormmates thought he had betrayed them! He was adorable! The naked apron moment was hilarious!

But then- TA-DA-DUM! The Shining scene with Azami at the door. What did he come for? Take Erina? Offer Soma the position in CentraI? (Sorry, but I just can't let go of this dream!) Anyway, I am ecpecting some badass dialogue!

* * *

 ** _Nasi Lemak_  
**

 _It is a fragnant rice cooked in coconut milk and pandan leaf. Traditional dish of Malaysian Cuisine. One of the staple breakfasts in the country. Easy to find practically anywhere in the country.  
_

Erina looked around and noticed that many students were pretty calm and relaxed. She was surprised by the choice of dish and how simple the recipe seemed. She looked at her partners and she couldn't help but sweatdrop lightly. Tadokoro was completely different person from the one she saw in the Dormitory. She was nervously counting the amount of ingredients and equipment while the other partner...

"Izumi-kun, what are you doing?" She asked curiously. The young man was searching though his pockets and sleeves and scarf and whatever article of clothing and constantly pulling out some snacks and sweets. As all the sugary snacks were in one massive pile, he put them into the bag.

"Oh?" He looked away from his small bag and pointed at its contents. "I am just putting in all my snacks. You know, i don't want any of them to accidentally fall into sauce or meat and ruin the taste. And could you please call me Izumi? I am not such a big an of "-kun" and- On a second thought, you can call me Izumi- **sama**."

"Dream on."

Oh, if looks only could kill. Or, at least, if Erina could stab him without any witnesses, the black haired student would be lying dead with numerous bleeding wounds. Restraining herself, the honey blonde looked through the recipe once more and came up with the plan of actions. As she explained her plan to the other two students, the trio failed to notice two teams also ploting something behind their backs. But their plot was so far from culinary orientated.

"I am sorry." Abidin-san spoke in a polite tone after taking one bite of the dish. "But you don't pass. Please, try again. This time, please, pay more attention to sambal. Your sauce is still too watery. You tried to add roasted peanuts and that was good idea. However, you roasted them for too long and they give an unpleasant taste to sambal."

"It is already the third time you tell us this." One of the students glared at the woman. The same kind and pleasant smile was still plastered on the woman's face but it only made them more eager to try and argue over the decision. "We followed the recipe and I think we already deserved an A mark..."

Mentally, the teacher sighed in disappointment. She never was the kind of person to go too strict on other people. In her classes only, students were actually allowed to try again and she would often assist them in any was possible if a student had serious problems. Apparently for this, she was often scolded and lectured by her older colleagues for being too soft on students. It was obvious from the first glance that out of all the monsters and demons Tootsuki picked for teaching, Siti was the least threat out of all of them.

But it didn't even remotely make her pushover...

Suddenly, everyone in the room felt the shiver go down their spines. All the talk and doubt was gone. And so was the room for discussion. Everyone, including Erina's group, turned towards their sensei and fell silent. Her face didn't suddenly burst into the expression of rage or any other negative emotion. She still wore that smile of a mother on her face and her eyes were peacefully closed. But the aura of her power was overwhelming. Slowly opening her brown eyes, the Malay cuisine specialist looked at the trio of students with the authority overflowing in her eyes. Instantly, all three felt themselves like little kids trying to argue with their mother.

"I am sorry." Terrifying shadow fell on the woman's eyes, making her smile look much less warm and welcoming. Her voice sounded still as cheerful and polite but combined with her current aura, it created the feeling of the indescribable power about to be unleashed. "But you don't pass. Please, try again..."

And just like the menacing aura appeared out of nowhere, it was gone in the blink of an eye. As if nothing happened at all, the teacher sat at her place smiling as she watched her students work. The only evidence of the incident ever happening were three students walking away from her table with no colour in their faces and bodies shaking as if the very Death looked into their eyes.

"Now that was unexpected..." Erina muttered under her breath. At first glance, it seemed that this woman was just a usual teacher from those culinary classes some of her senpais in old school used to take. But once again this place showed just how different their attitude towards food was. The honey blonde turned back to her place only to see the lid slightly open. Removing the lid, Erina's eyes widened as she saw the cocnut milk mixed with something dark brown. Taking the spoonful of the liquid and bringing it to her mouth, Erina looked at the trio of grinning students busying themselves with their own dish.

"Soy sauce..." Erina muttered under her breath. She looked at her teammates and saw that they just kept going with their own preparations. Well that made sense. Not only she would fail herself but it would also make her responsible for the failure of her two teammates. Erina tried to come up with the solution to the problem. How to make up for the lost time?

There was no ingredient which would help accelerate the cooking of rice. She started to search the room for the possible solution when her eyes fell on the pressure cooker. Her eyes lit up as she ran towards the device and put her work to its maximum. The honey blonde looked at the students who glared at her with disgust and mockery. She smirked as she found other ingredients she would add to her dish. Nakamura smiled as she got to work.

Izumi sighed as both he and Tadokoro were almost done with the sauce. Sambal was already starting to thicken and Tadokoro was finishing up with roasted peanuts and deep-fried chicken. He looked at the frying pan: finally, sambal was ready to be served. Tadokoro was done with her part of the work. As both students walked over to Erina, they were suprised to see her taking the rice out of the pressure cooker. But the different piece of cookware was not the only thing which seemed to be out of place.

"Ikan bilis?" Tetsuo looked questionably at the dried fish. "Aren't we supposed to mix it with the sambal, Erina? And what is with the pressure cooker?"

"Just trust me on this one." Erina smiled confidently and the other two students just shrugged their shoulders. Their dish was ready to be served.

As they walked towards the teacher, Erina could practically feel the glares sent towards her from all the people around. Unlike Tadokro, who was shaking a little bit nervously, Erina payed them no mind. Years in her private school taught her that the worst thing your aggressor could receive from you was silent treatment. Abidin-sensei smiled in her usual motherly fashion as she looked at the dish.

"It looks delicious!" She said cheerfully. But for many students. The cheerfull tone now seemed quite misplaced due to the power this woman really had. The moment she took a bite, her body was filled with the warm sensation of comfort.

'The texture of grain is much softer and stickier than in previous dishes. Pandan leaves together with ginger, lemon grass and spring onion make the rice even more gluttonous and milky. Pandan leaves steamed withe the rice also enhance the fragnance...' Siti thought, truly enjoying the milky and soft texture of rice. Sambal was another surprise for her. Instead of making it spicy, they decided to enhance and focus on the sweetness. She looked at Izumi, knowing that he was the one responsible for the sauce. 'He used juices from more mature tamarinds. They have much sweeter taste and are often used in jams and juices. And ikan bilis... Instead of cooking them with sambal, they cooked them separately in order to keep the crunchy texture and salty flavour. Add to that, deep-fried chicken and boiled eggs with roasted and salty peanuts... In their dish, the salty and sweet flavours are just like two different streams of wind...'

 _Siti closed her eyes and the powerful hurricane of salt and sugar consumed her. Floating high above the ground, the brown-haired sensei found herself in the eye of the hurricane with all the ingredients of the dish dancing around her in the wild rhythm of the wild cyclone. The power and speed of the hurricane was growing with every second. As the Three Styles Specialist let out the sigh of relief and pleasure, she fell towards the ground with the same pleased expression on her face. The ground below her met her with the ocean of sweet sambal sauce._

"It was great!" She cheered happily and three students smiled. "You three deserved your A+."

"Damn... they are the first here to pass with the highest mark."

"Maybe we should do the same thing with ikan bilis?"

"Isn't it too late to change something?"

As the trio headed towards the exit another three students walked up to Siti and her smile slightly fell and her eyes sharpened. Taking the bite of their dish, she had to admit they did a good job. All ingredients were cooked well and there was no serious mistake. She took a deep breath in and all three felt how the great force started pressuring them into the ground.

"You did great... However, I would like you three to stay after classes today and serve a small detention." She spoke calmly and politely. But you would have to be blind and deaf and dumb to ignore all the disappointment and slight anger in her words. She looked at the rest of the class, who now were watching what was going on. "It hurts me to see that you are ready to sabotage other people's efforts just for revenge. I hope next time you will think twice before trying to do something like this..."

"Sensei, excuse me, but we have no idea what you are try-"

"I saw you three pour the glass of soy sauce into the rice of Nakamura's team." The silence that suddenly filled the room was just terrifying. Just one sentence. That was more than enough to eliminate any attempt to speak against her until she finished. All three felt like they were trapped in the corner with no way to escape. And, in all senses, it couldn't be closer to truth.

"On the kitchen you need to put all your emotions aside. Once you start cooking, there are no enemies or friends. You and eveyone around all are chefs. And you have only one mission: make the best dish for your customers. Messing with the work of another **chef** " she pressured in the same polite and calm tone. She looked at them with so much cold and power in her eyes. Her last words resonated in the whole room and sounded like the divine judgement. " **... is unforgivable.** "

These words were just too much. Just like a little kid caught in the middle of the lie, all three could do nothing but helplessly shrink under her calm but authorative gaze. Those, have not finished cooking, gulped and turned away.

Once again, they were introduced to the reality of Tootsuki...

... even the kindest hearts here can be merciless.

* * *

Erina sighed in relief as she packed her bag and left the auditorium.

Except for the small mishap during the cooking practice class, the day went without a hitch. A small smile found its way onto her face as Erina mentally congratulated herself on the today's results. She has already established herself as one of the top, which she would later conquer, in the majority of her non-related to cooking classes. The classes related to cooking theory proved themselves quite interesting and useful too.

Her watch beeped signalling about another part in her today's schedule. She planned her whole day beforehand. And right now she was busy with finding a certain research society. Erina has always been fascinated with the idea of Fusion Cuisine and often tried to experiment with the recipes. While she usually tried to keep herself in line with traditional dishes with no deviations from the recipe unless it was an official alternative, something about the idea of fusing different cuisines into one seemed really tempting. Strangely, she didn't find the club in the place, which was written on the site. After asking several students, she learnt where to find the president.

"Is this the right place?" Erina looked at the makeshift map she drew after writing down tips from several students. This president was not seating at one place. At first, Erina thought that this meant that the leader of this Research Society was a really responsible student. But seeing this half-forgotten and pretty dark part of the campus, Erina couldn't help but want to run away from it. "Well, I guess, just checking it won's hurt too mu-"

"Excuse me?" Out of the door peaked the girl with short brown hair and blue eyes with big bags under them. Did she not get enough sleep last night? Looking closer, Erina recognized none other than Hitori Suna, the president of the Research Society she was after the whole day. "Can I help you?"

"Thank God, I found you! My name is Nakamura Erina. I would like to join your club and..." Erina exclaimed happily. She held out the application paper with a smile. However, the upperclassman didn't seem to share her enthusiasm. After two or three minutes of awkward silence, the 2nd year fell on her knees breaking down into tears. Erina just stood shocked before trying to calm her down. 'Did I do this?!' Erina though panicking.

"I-I *sniff* *sob* I am just so so-*sob*-sorry..." The girl was choking on her sobbing. "It-It's just that I don't have a Research Society anymore... A-And I am sorry- I..."

"Wait, how is that even possible?" Erina asked, not believing what she has just heard. Just yesterday, she saw that the Fusion Cuisine Research Society was looking for new members. "When did you get disbanded?"

"They are not yet." Someone spoke from the room. The girl motioned for Erina to come in. As the honey blonde looked around it, she saw three more students. Except for Hitori and one guy, everyone here seemed to be the same age as Erina. "But they have got notification from Ikumi Mito, one of Yukihira Soma's main enforcers. So they are not far from it. My name is Nobu Mamoru. And this is our small club where we help people like Hitori-dono." The eldest one spoke.

"Help?" The mentioning of Yukihira's name was enough to alert the honey blonde. From what she saw today, he really was keen on eliminating Research Societies he deemed incompetent. Erina was not sure what kind of help they could give her. She looked at the table everyone was sitting at. There were no books, no notes, nothing at all but cups of tea and some snacks. "Are you helping her prepare for a fight?"

All five people looked at Erina like she has just said the stupidest thing imaginable.

"No. We are not." The second guy spoke. The young man patted Suna's shoulder. "We are helping her move on. She needs to forget her Research Society and-"

"What kind of help is this?" Erina exclaimed. Move on? Forget Research Society? If she understood correctly from how the senpai from earlier reacted, Research Societies were not something students said goodbyes so easily. "So you are telling her to give up without a fight? This is not helping!"

"Wait a minute..." The third guy, the young man with spiky black hair with green highlights narrowed his eyes as he looked at Erina. "This voice... I remember you! You were at Yukihira-sama's Shokugeki today, right?" She nodded. Looking closer, Nakamura recognized the guy who told her about Yukihira's methods of work. The guy chuckled. "If you watched it carefully, then you know that messing with him is a suicide. Can you even imagine how much of psychological trauma fighting him can give?"

"It is way better than plain running away." Erina said firmly. Both teens glared at each other with such high tension that the temperature in the room started to rise. After five silent minutes, the guy sighed and turned away from Erina. Heading to the exit, he didn't even cast a second glance at the honey blonde and left without saying anything. The door loudly slammed behind him.

"Don't mind Kuroiwa-kun." Nobu sighed. "He has accepted the disbandment of his own Research Society not so long ago. Probably hasn't moved on completely." He stood up and put on the obviously forced smile before heading to the exit as well. "Anyway, guys, let's meet here later on the week, alright?"

"Bye." Hitori waved her hand unsurely. Both girls were left alone. And for some reason, the 2nd year student couldn't help feeling Erina's eyes on her. Several minutes passed in complete and awkward silence. "You know... There are many other Research Societies, Nakamura-chan. Some of them also practise Fusion Cuisine. So..."

"Why does Yukihira want to disband yours?" Erina cut her off and looked straight into her eyes. It was illogical to do this. She read a lot about this Research Society and saw no reason why it should be demolished. Maybe there was something else besides sheer lack of progress? "I mean, I have heard a lot of good things about your Research Society. Why would someone want it destroyed?"

The older girl seemed conflicted about whether to tell Erina about it or not. Today Hitori also watched the match between yukihira Soma and Gobadayashi Kiyoshi. And while her fellow second year student was very arrogant and boasted a lot, he was not without talent for cookinbg. And he was beaten at his own theme without much of a fight. Once again, she was reminded of how big the gap between even upperclassmen and the Elite Ten is. Her determination to go against Yukihira in battle was crushed.

"A few weeks ago, even before the start of the semester..." Hitori spoke up. She wasn't sure why but she decided to tell Erina what happened. Maybe it was just the wish to let out everything she had in her mind? The other guys just kept telling her to forget that her Research Society even existed and didn't even listen to her. "The new Research Society of Fusion Cuisine started recruting memebers from other clubs. Many of my former clubmates went there mainly because they found the leader of the club really charming..." Erina scoffed lightly at this notion while Hitori continued.

"But that was not everything... Its leader made quite the progress in that short period of time. According to Yukihira's policy, in order to ensure the overall growth of students' abilities, the smaller Research Societies should merge with the bigger ones of the same direction. But I didn't want to..." Suna sounded both bitter and regretful. "The problem is that the said leader concentrates on a certain basis for Cuisine Fusion..."

Before the girl could continue, someone opened the door and came in. There, standing in the doorway were two young men, with their looks practically one hundred per cent opposite. The first one had short-cut blonde hair a few tones lighter than Erina's. His posture spoke of confidence and his sky blue eyes were filled with determination to prove them in the kitchen. The young man next, unlike the first one, was very chubby and had his black hair in spiky mess. His eyes were closed in a semi-relaxed state.

Erina cast a glance at their hands and her eyes widened for just a second. Both guys had healed cuts and burns and bruises from their cooking experience. Those little wounds were the signs of practice only true chefs knew. Involuntarily, Erina placed her hand on her shoulder. The small wound of hers, long time healed by now, seemed to get warm at the sight of those.

"Excuse me but we are having a serious talk here so-" Erina was about to get the unknown duo out of the room as soon as possible when she noticed how Suna changed in face. Her face was pale with fear, her body was shaking and eyes were glued to the blonde in front of them. "Hitori-san, who are they?"

"Th-They are the ones who lead the new Fusion Cuisine Research Society."

"Yes, we do. Nice to meet you, Nakamura-san. My name is Takumi Aldini." Takumi said proudly as held out his arm for Erina. She only glared at him in return, which kind of embarassed the young man. Was the brunette shaking with laughter? " I am sorry we met under such circumstances. If you don't mind, we would like to talk to Hitori-san about the upcoming demolition of her Research Society. She needs to sign a few papers about-"

"And what makes you think..." Erina cut the Italian boy off coldly. The atmosphere in the room intensified and both students were glaring at each other with flames in their eyes. "that she will sign them?"

"Well, mainly because she doesn't have much of a choice." Takumi explained calmly. "The dissolvement of the Fusion Cuisine Research Society has been already approved of by Yukihira Soma and there is nothing you can do about it. So, if she just writes her signature down here-"

"Nothing?" Erina asked quietly but loud enough to take over the word. "If memory serves me right then there is one way out to override the decision of Yukihira Soma, am I correct?"

All three students stood silent. Did she just challenge him to Shokugeki? Takumi couldn't help but smirk. After all, she really was like he imagined. At the entrance ceremony, she has challenged their entire generation. And now she was challenging him directly? If Takumi said he didn't get fired up, he would lie.

"Yes." He said with a smirk. "Shokugeki is an old way of solving disputes among students. But in order to have one, you would need to put something at stake. Something equal to what you want to acquire."

"How about my place here?" Erina asked, shocking both Suna and Isami. To put your position here so recklessly. It was beyond stupid and illogical. Why would someone risk his place in such elite academy for the complete stranger's sake? "If I lose, I will leave Tootsuki. But if you lose, you will have **your** Research Society handed over to Hitori-san with her as your president!"

"Interesting..." Takumi smirked. Not it was long since the last time he has been challenged like this. After having numerous Shokugekis with Yukihira in the Middle School and becoming great allies, not many people dared to go against him. "Fine, I accept your wager. Then how about the theme and conditions?"

"Simple. Fusion Cuisine." Erina shrugged. It was pretty obvious since this type of Cuisine was familiar for both sides.

"No. You seem to have misunderstood me, Nakamura-san." Erina was now alerted. Was there more details about Shokugeki she was not aware of? If so, he would be able to bend the rules to his liking and get an upper hand. "You see, I personally believe that the real chef should fight his own battles. Letting someone else do it instead of you makes you less of a true chef."

"What do you mean..."

"Since we are deciding the fate of **Hitori-san's** Research Society then wouldn't it be just fair if she fought too?" Takumi asked with a smirk. The 2nd year was never more pale. "After all, you are not going to be there for her forever, right?"

"Hitori-san..." Erina looked at her senpai. Did she just put her in the uncomfortable situation? Silently, Erina cursed her own hot blood. She got caught up in the moment and din't even think about Hitori's own intentions. "If you don't want to, I will-"

"We accept." The brown haired girl looked into Takumi's eyes. Takumi couldn't help but feel a little bit surprised. Just a moment ago, she was readu to run away and now here she stood. With so much fire in her eyes. "I-If my underclassman is ready to fight for the Research Society she is not even a part of, then I, as its President, cannot just sit on the sidewalks and let her do it without me!"

"That's right!" Erina exclaimed with determination in her voice. "The main theme is Fusion Cuisine! And just to save both you and us some time, let's have the Double Shokugeki! Two against Two!"

As the words escaped Erina's mouth, Hitori went as white as snow and several crack marks started spreading over her face. Takumi only got fired up even more with his lips curled into the victorious smirk. His friend grinned, showing off razor sharp teeth. The feeling of overwhelming confidence and power were radiated from the duo of guys.

"Perfezionare!" Takumi exclaimed and turned towards the exit. "I am looking forward to the Shokugeki with you two. Isami and me will show you the true meaning of team work!"

As he made step towards the door, Takumi tripped over a cup of tea and fell against the wall. The awkward silence filled the room only to be replaced by the hysteric feat of laughter from the chubby guy.

"Nii-chan! You should look where you are going!" The brunette managed to say through the hysteric laughing. "That was so stupid!"

"Sh-Shut up, Isami!" All the cool and authority were gone and the blonde, now as red as tomato in the face, tried to make his pratner stop laughing. "Shut up!"

 _'They are brothers?!'_ Both girls thought in shock. After calming down and regaining his cool, Takumi turned his head to the pair of girls and smirked.

"In four days, Nakamura-san, we shall have our Shokugeki. Be sure to hone your cooperation skills because you will seriously need those." His smirk grew wider. The atmosphere once againt got intensive. "Isami and I have practiced ours for as long as we have known each other. Will you be able to overcome this gap over the course of four days?" By this moment, he was being literally dragged by his younger brother.

"Come on, Nii-chan."

"You'd better try! I want you give me your best!"

And so both were gone. Erina breathed in and out. It took a different turn than she expected. If what the blonde said was true, then they were in serious trouble. They would need to not only come up with the good recipe but also make sure their actions were perfectly synchronized! Erina turned her head to her senpai, ready to start planning their strategy.

"Well...I am happy I have survived to this moment..." Suna mumbled from the corner of the room. The gloomy aura was floating around her. "I am sorry that you will be expelled so soon, Nakamura-chan..."

"You are not very optimistic, are you...?"

Once again, Erina mentally went through the whole day. Succes in classes. The Shokugeki between Godabayashi and Yukihira. A small mishap but still success in the cooking practice class. Nothing was and could be wrong.

And then suddenly she finds herself in such situation.

In just four days, Erina would have her first official Shokugeki with her position her at stake. She was going to not only come up with new and original recipe but also polish her cooperation skills with someone she barely knows. And while their opponents are also first-years, Erina was not stupid enough to underestimate them.

All in all, the day went without a hitch.

* * *

 **OMAKE.**

Another series of incompetent students trying to outrule his decision. And once again, series of crushing defeats. Deep down, he felt a little bit bad about putting them through humiliation. But he always reminded himself about what was at stake. Rep[utation of Tootsuki was his top priority and he would not let guys with giant egos and no skills to tarnish it.

His personal cabinet has never been a really busy place. Most of his paperwork was done back in the dorm, which really unnerved a certain yankee chef. Tossing his jacket on the couch and breathing out a sigh of relief, Soma let himself relax in his chair. Hisako would come soon and they would have another cooking practice. Soma perfectly understood her reluctance to do so. That old mentality of her family to serve **his**...

"Somehow, I need to remove it..." Soma said deep in his thoughts. Hisako was truly a talented girl with so much potential! And yet she was aiming for the spot near him. It was the drawback he was determined to eliminate. "Graah... I think taking all those Shokugekis one after one without rest was not such a good idea after all..."

He touched his left eybrow and groaned lightly. The makeup was gone, huh. Standing up, Yukihira walked to wards the small mirror and sighed. The slash on his left eybrow was still just as deep as he remembered, even though it had nine years to heal.

"I wonder how Grandfather Senzaemon got his scars..." Yukihira trailed off. It was a real enigma how this man, who never was at war or some srious battle, got scars so deep and so many of them. "I don't think he was throwing knives all around or trying to handle those with his mouth..."

As Yukihira kept thinking about what could possibly physically shape the Director Nakiri into the man he is today, the redhead applied some of the make-up on his left eyebrow. It was a miracle how good it was. Just a few touches and no sign of the small wound was seen. Completely gone and erased from his sight. Perfect.

"May I come in?" The familiar voice of his aide spoke from behind the doors.

"Oh, Hisako-chan, come in!" Yukihira exclaime dcheerfully and welcomed the pink-haired chef. She was dressed in her attire. Yukihira couldn't hold back a smirk. "So, are you ready to give me your best today?"

"I am." She said confidently. It was a lie and Yukihira sensed it. His eyes could never be deceived when the cooking was involved. "But still, Yukihira-sama, I don't see any point in this. I am your aide-"

"Hisako-chan, could you please forget the relationship between our families for today?" His voice was calm and relaxing. He put his hands on her shoulders and smirked. "You remember Alice and her aide?"

"Alice-san is hard to forget." Or to be exact, her childish behaviour and cheeky attitude. Her aide was pretty plain but still not one to forget about.

"They train each other, Hisako-chan. Battling each other at every chance they get, Alice and Kurokiba sharpen their own and their opponet's skills." Yukihira said with an interested fire burning in his eyes. "Once they enter the kitchen, they forget about everything but cooking. Why not try it out, ha?"

Hisako fell silent. She rarely found herself at a loss for words. But every time she was with Yukihira, it was impossible to find the right way to talk to him. He was unpredictable and impossible to read. Maybe this was one of the reasons they both grew close to each other? Even though Arato was not as famous and honorable famoly as Nakiri but still it was of high status. Maybe this mystery and uncertainty of what Yukihira could do was what amused Hisako?

"So, what will you say?" Yukihira's words snapped the pink haired chef out pf her thoughts. His bright smile made her blush. Again. "Wanna test your skills against mine?"

She smirked. If he asked for the fight, then she wouldn't go easy on him.

"Okay, if I lose..." Hisako trailed off, unsure of what she could give him.

"... you will teach me about Medicine Cuisine, alright?" Yukihira smiled. He knew some basics. He had the chance to even try cpoking it. But those few occasions were nothing in comparison to the experience of generatioms of Arato family. "And if I lose-"

"You will do all your paper work right here and now." She stated and Soma fell silent.

Complete and utter silence. Yukihira's jaw dropped. Hisako's lips curled into a mischievous smirk.

Yukihira was not going to lose. And Hisako was determined to make him do his part as the Elite Ten member.

"You are pure evil!"

* * *

 **And just to remind you, guys, there will be some major changes in the upcoming arcs! In case of Autumn Elections, like I said before, you might even hate me a little! Or quite much!**

 **The reason why I introdiced this small club of "help" in this chapter is that I wanted to show what happens when students can's come up with enough courage to face Yukihira. While rereading manga, I just thought about how many people must have given up after Erina said she will destroy their RS in canon.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter. Leave your ideas for improvement/theories about the changes in this reality/OC suggestions or just thoughts about the fanfic in reviews!)))**

 **I would like to say to everyone reading:**

 **"Happy New Year, guys! I wish you happiness and fortune! To have all your worries and mishaps left in the soon to be past year! To have only the best in the upcoming year! And, of course, always have a reason to smile! Happy New Year! Счастливого Нового Года!"**


	7. OMAKE: Eizan Gets A Date!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Shokugeki no Soma

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

First of all, sorry if the chapter is not long enough. I would like to clarify that this is an OMAKE. However, all the things in it took place in the continuity of this story. With some minor exceptions. (Fourth Wall Breaking)

Secondly, in the end of the chapter is my reaction to the lastr two chapters of manga. So SPOILER ALERT.

Thirdly, does anyone here read Girls of The Wild's? I have loved this manhwa series for a long time and now it is coming down to the confessions of love between Queen and Jae Gu! While I get the whole "Rich Girl with Cold Heart falls in love with the Poor Boy with Strong Will while she is in arranged marriage" thing and have no really ill feelings to the couple... I jsut can't help but see Choi Dal Dal as a better match!

I rarely have problems with canon or close to canon couples. Pretty usuallu, like in case with Fairy Tale or Toranari Kaibutsu-kun or even BLEACH, I almost always agree with the majority of the fandom. (Naruto is an exception because I still ship NaruSaku way more than NaruHina). But back to the couple in Girls of the Wild's...

If you read it, do you have any thoughts on Choi Dal Dal x Song Jae Gu couple?

And finally, completely unrelated to fanfiction net, I was assigned to write a small research for my ARW2 classes. So, ig any of you guys could answer some of my questions, it would be really helpful. You see, once we were given the task, I thought "Maybe I can get some information from other countries?". I hope it doesn't sound too selfish.

Anyway, if anyone of you have some free time to answer some of my questions, I would like you to PM me about it with clarification of school or unversity you attend and the city you live in. To make things clear and not seem like a creep, the main topic of my study is the relationship between living in big cities and studying. I hope I didn't scare you off or anything.

Anyway, now to the story itself.

* * *

It was **_The Friday Night._ **

"You might be wondering why the last three words are **Bold** , _in Italics_ and Underlined?" Yukihira Soma smiled at the reader as he made sure all the dishes were almost ready to be presented. He smirked as he finally removed the piece of white fabric and tied it around his wrist. "Well, let's start with a simple question..."

MAking his way to the oven, he smiled as he picked the tray with cooked spongecakes and closed the door behind.

"Would you like to have an authority in your school rivalled only by the director himself? Well, I am pretty sure you would." Soma checked the meat. Everything seemed to be fine. "But having such power comes at a great price..." He gulped and shivered. "The name of this price is, like a certain MARVEL character used to say, _responsibility_. Unfortunately, in our case, responsibility means doing lots and LOTS of paperwork!"

He took a quick sip of the ankake. Huh, this time, he would definitely make Eizan make one of his trademark faces!

"So, when I first came here I had a certain idea... Well, it wasn't mine overall but I was the one to make it palatable." Soma muttered. "What? You don't expect me to admit that the one behind this amazing idea is Kuga, right?! He doesn't even understand this himself"

 **DING-DONG!**

"Well, I guess, you will have to see it for yourself then!" Soma smirked at you as he took off and ran towards the door. Divine Light surely was a big mansion. MAybe he should have taken the offer to live in Nakiri Mansion? On the second thought (to be exact, the thought a particular hyperactive and childish aid of his cousin), he was better off here. Opening the door, Soma was greeted by 9 sets of eyes.

"I really hope it won't tke long..." Just like any other day, Eizan Etsuya couldn't help but glare at him. The aura annoyance, which seemed to be a natural reaction of the yankee to almost anything, was floating around him like the thick cloak.

"Oh, come on! Like you have better things to do. All you do, be it day or night, is like always related to money!" Terunori seemed to be busy with one-sided micking towards both the 9th and 6th Seats. His gleeful mood signalled about his eagerness to participate. However, it wouldn't take an experienced eye to see that his gaze would sharpen once his eyes set on Tsukasa.

"Now, now, why don't you both calm down?" Soma never had any ill feelings towards Isshiki. If Yukihira had to choose, Satoshi would be the most friendly and the closest thing to the "good guy" stereotype here. But, deep down inside, Soma would also never underestimate Satoshi. While he was friendly and sometimes way too calm for someone of such high rank, he had the darkness inside of him too. The one which was released only on the cooking battlefield.

"Even though this is not the direct order from the director... He seemed very keen on this one." Kinokuni Nene was the very epitome of what you would consider the model student. Soma has been well aware of how strictly she followed every rule. Following the orders of those above her and acknowledging only the authority figures. "I don't think that we should ignore it."

"As long as each one here shows his best, I think, the evening will be fruitful for everyone." The guy with the scar running across the bridge of his nose, Saito Soumei, said, not even opening his eyes. Soma often tried to understand why he did this. Maybe he refused to look at anything but the cooking? Or he just had some sort of hidden power which would reveal itself once he opened his eyes?

"Why does Momo have to do this again?" The pruple-haired student muttered in annoyance. Frwoning, she started stretching the cheeks of her stuffed toy, which, strangely, seemed to reflect her own emotions.

"..." Tosuke Megishima was once again silent. He was porbably the biggest mystery for Soma. The giant with gentle heart? Or more of a pseudo-tough guy who would later be shown as a comedic relief type of guy? Soma sighed as he mentally reminded himself to stop reading so much manga. Seriously, he has already started putting people into manga-stereotypes!

"Come on, Momo-chan!" The insatiable monster of the Council, Kabayashi Rindo, exclaimed cheerfully, putting her hand on the purple haired girl's shoulder. "It will be lots of food! Oh, and fun! Definitely, lots of fun!"

"You are not just going to slack off and eat whatever we make, are you, Rindo-senpai?" Soma said with light chuckle.

Rindou pouted in joking manner. This was the question he asked every Friday. Ever since the introduction of this small idea, Rindo must have been the most enthusiastic about it. Considering her gluttonous tendencies, Yukihira suspected that she just wanted to eat cooking of the other Elite Ten members more often. But Soma had to admit that if it were not for her, the others might not have taken part so fast.

"... By the way, why does Tsukasa-senpai look so pale?"

"Well, he had to do the **triple** of the usual workload he has so..." Rindo trailed off sheepishly. It was no secret that she often bullied Tsukasa into doing her portion. And ever since Soma learnt a few tricks from the girl with cat-like features, Tsuakasa had to learn how to do the paperwork for three people. "Now, let's not talk about the boring stuff! Are we going to start **this** or not?"

Soma smirked as he watched each and every other Elite Ten member change in their faces. It has always been there. The desire to grow stronger and "consume" another chef's seat. This, of course, was the reason of such animosity between many of the Council. However, Soma proposed a certain way to both practice their skills against each other and at the some time strengthen the bonds of the Elite Ten.

The fight between **all** the Elite Ten members with each of them allowed to use their respective food fortes with no boundaries! Sounds a little bit chaotic? True. But what is the point of measuring their strengths and weaknesses if one or another would be limited in some way? Besides that, many of them would often go as far as try something different. Each for his own selfish reason.

 _The battle between techniques, styles and experience!_

 _The battle where each one of them proved his right for the Seat!_

 _The abttle between Kings and Queens of the Academy Tootsuki!_

 _This is..._

 ** _THE ROYAL SHOKUGEKI!_**

* * *

 ** _Later that night..._  
**

"It seems that Tsukasa-senpai is not joining us for the small party." Soma said with slight disappointment. However, it would be hard to call this thin g a party. It was great that he had guys like Kuga and Rindo with him, they could liven things up but the others! "And Isshiki-senpai said he has some business he needs to attend to."

"It can't be helped." Nene said as a matter of fact before readjusting her glasses. "I fail to understand why he still refuses out offer to move in here. After all, it is not really right for the 7th Seat to live in some half-forgotten building which doesn't even belong to Tootsuki's official territory."

"... Yukihirachii, you just had to invite her, huh?" The master of Chinese Cuisine asked with his eye twitching. "Seriously, you, Kimokuni, are like the last _thing_ to bring if you wanna enjoy anything! And..." Terunori looked at Eizan. "Shouldn't you be in your room counting money over and over again?"

Eizan smirked. Soma knew that snmirk well. If you watch someone really closely, you will learn their facial and bodily gestures and what they mean. And right now Eizan was going to make Terunori lose his temper.

"And shouldn't you be getting as much sleep as you can? I heard that helps midgets like you to grow bigger." The yankee said with a smirk and sipped some of tea.

"SAY WHAAAAAAT?!" Terunori launched himself at the yankee with all he had. The fight started. "Yukihirachii! Come help me kill this fuck-"

"I have got a better idea." Yukihira smiled. Darkly. Really and really dark smile. Now he knew how to liven things up. Moving faster than the lightning, Soma snatched Eizan's mobile phone right out of his pocket and smirked. Etsuya's eyes bulged in rage. Terunori grinned in glee. "Alrighty, which business partner should we call first and break the agreement?"

The silence. Both Momo and her toy looked quite shocked. Even they knew that Eizan was really serious about his dealings with big people. Rindo grinned cattishly and took as many snacks as she could. Portable food is much more convenient when you want to see the action. Even Soumei seemed to open his eyes a little bit. This sure was going to be fun to watch. Megishita was just as ignorant and uninterested as usually.

"Give. It. Back. Yukihira. Soma..." Eizan was practically breathing steam. His eyes were looking at Soma with the killing intent and it showed that Eizan would get his phone back. Even if he had to destroy everything but the redhead's right hand. "Now..."

"I think, I will call KaraageMozuya." Soma said plainly before running off laughing like the child. Roaring in blind rage, Eizan picked the first thing he reached for the first thing nearby and ran after the annoying co-member. As Eizan saw Yukihira near the stairs, Soma grinned before making a few coughs and then speaking in _perfect_ replica of Eizan's voice. "Nakamozu-san? Yes, it's me, Eizan etsuya..."

"GRAAAAH!" The real one launched at Soma with the spoon. And Yukihira went back to running.

"Oh? What's with the noise? Nevermind, just a bald and ugly coyotte!' At this notion, Eizan threw the chair at him. He dodged another attack and ran towards his room. Inside there were Terunori, Rindo and Momo. Locking the doors and barricading the way, Yukihira ignored Eizan's threats and proceeded with his prank. "Why am I calling you this late? Well, you see..."

"Yukihira, if you do something stupid, I swear I will-" Eizan started again only to be shocked as he heard what Soma said.

"... I-I have been..." Momo's and Rindo's eyes widened in shock as Soma, still speaking with Eizan's voice, was faking, very convincingly, embarassment and shyness. The real Eizan felt this was not going to end well and tried to break through but failed. "I... I have been in love with you, Kinu Nakamozu-san..."

The dead silence. All three members with him had to quickly cover their mouths in order to hold back the laughter! Well, Kuga was freely and hysterically laughing into Soma's pillow. hear Eizan. Surpassing his own urge to burst out laughing, Soma regained his cool and continued with the same tone:

"Ever since the start of our partnership..." He feighed the light confusion and relief when you confess. "I couldn't forget about you even for a single minute... Your smile and face remind me of kitsune. Just as mysterious and charming it is!" Now Rindo was histerically laughing along with Kuga.

"And your voice! there is so much power behind your polite tone! So much mischievous nature in every word of yours!" ALright, maybe he should call for an ambulance? At this rate, both of his senpais would die of laughter. And Momo seemed not too far from their state. "Oh, and the way you change when someone agitates you! In kust one blink of an eye, you become the unstopable and dominant woman!"

Now, for the finishing move...

"It just... makes me... **all fired up**..."

And at this moent, two girls had slight nosebleeds.

"So, if you agree to go on a date with me, I would be able to die happy!" Soma smiled. Now all he had to do was just to hear the polite and rpofessional no from the woner and enjoy the angry expression of Eizan. "Huh?..."

She kept talking. And he kept listening. All three members came closer trying to hear what they were talking about. But failed.

"Oh, I... eh... If you put it this way... Ye-Yes, of course! Good night, Nakamo- What? Oh, yeah, sorry. Kinu-chan... Bye-bye... Yeah, me too..." And then she hanged up. Three pairs of curious eyes looked at Soima, who seemed to be shaken beyond his imagination. He said nothing and carefully walked towards the door. "Ehm, Eizan-senpai?"

There was no respone. Maybe he went to sleep? Oh, wishful thinking, Soma.

 _ **"Yes... Yukihira?..."**_ All three jumped on their feet as the Ninth appeared behind Soma with his veins popped all over his face and pulsing.

"What do you think about going on a romantic date with the woman twice your age, who turned otu to have a high-school girl crush on you?" Soma tried to make it sound as good as possible. He failed.

 _ **"HUUUH?!"**_ He made one of tjose faces. Just like one time when Yukihira said that Eizan was afraid of his cooking. _**"YOU DID WHAT?!"**_

"Well, you pick her up tomorror at seven, so good luck!" Yukihira stormed to the window and made his break. "Oh and she insists on calling you Etsu-kun! BYE!"

 _ **"YUKIHIRA! YOU #%$ER! I WILL #%$ING KILL YOU!"**_

"Maybe we should go and help him?" Momo asked as she looked at the picture below. Both guys were running incircles with Eizan roaring profanity and Soma trying to survive. "Personally, I couldn't care less about lower ranking students."

"Nah, they will be fine." Terunori said as he started recording the video. "But if Soma dies, we will get Eizan jailed forever!"

"There is so much leftover food down there. I just can't let it go to waste!" Rindo said as she went to the kitchen, humming a happy tune.

 _Ah, The Elite Ten... The Loyalty in its true form..._

* * *

 **And this is it, pals! (Shameles ripping off Looney Tunes Show)**

 **Anyway, first manga reaction:**

 **Wow. Just wow. i mean, I have expected something from Azami. And I theorized that he might be from the Polar Star. (Due to the photo of him and Saiba and Gin standing nearby) But Christ, never have I imagined that he would be his fanboy! The way he spoke about Saiba makes even me (the loyal het-fan) think about how easily this could be made into yaoi couple! Seems like the admiration for Saiba runs in the family.  
**

 **And that last moment of chapter 150! Did you see Erina's face?! What is even better: How the next chapter began. Not only the whole salt scattering joke but Erina's reaction! Oh, the page with her remembering everythin bad she thought, said or did to Yukihira... Damn! Her Picture of the World was broken! That horrified face was amazing!**

 **Now, to more serious stuff, as Azami said, he wants to "save" the world which** **(once again yaoi-like line)** **"ruined his dear Saiba-senpai". I have several theories. Maybe up until some point in time, before Azami entered the high school division but still lived in the Polar Star, Saiba was much more different? Maybe he used to make only gourmet food which Azami admired? And then something happened that changed Saiba into the crazy experimentator he is today?**

 **Do you have theories about the whole ruining of Saiba?**

 **And now about Elite Ten...**

 **Well, what happened to the Isshiki, Kuga and Megishima seems pretty logical to me. Actually, I am surprised they have gone this far. from what we saw, the chance of Rindo being a double-agent is getting smaller. (the theory a friend of mine is clinging to)**

 **I am also happy that we have got a little glimpse on what the personalities of the remaining members are like.**

 **Momo refers to herself in the third person and seems pretty arrogant, I think. Did anyone notice her toy mirror her mood in the latest chapter?**

 **Soumei is probably the guy with some warrior-like philosophy in the head.**

 **Nene seems much more stricter with rules than I initially thought.**

 **I am realy hyped about the new Lite Ten members! Did you see th frame on the page with Rindo putting on the bage? There were three students standing ahead of the others. Maybe they are the new additions? Or just background characters? I personally hope for new charcaters. However, for some reason, I have the feeling that Azami might try and lure Akira into the Central. (How? Well, as the director, he might just fire June, right? And blackmail Akira into following his orders.)**

 **And yeah, the badge looks awesome! (I know, they are evil! But I have a thing for badges.)**

 **Oh, and my favourite...**

 **"The Survivor's Hunt"! So they are going to hunt down anyone who opposes the Central and challenge them? DId you see how many have joined the Central? This is going to be a WAR!**

* * *

Anyway, I would like to remind you about the fourth part of my Author Note above. In case you have some spare time and don't mind answering a few questions about studying and education, I would be really grateful if you contacted me via PM. Thanks:)!


	8. Chapter 6: The Failure of Victory

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shokugeki no Soma. But I am pretty sure in some alternative timeline I do. Damn it! This doesn't make me feel better!

 **Author's Note:**

Now... First of all, I apologize for the lack of updates lately. My second semester started and, well, you know how this happens.

Anyway, today is Friday! So I have some free time to write this!

 **PLEASE READ!**

Before we start I would like to make an **announcement:**

I made the poll about a certain topic which is part of my research for the ARW classes I am taking.

I also made the interview questions for those who would like to participate. I would like to clarify that I would need your e-mail address in order to send you a consent letter. (Our professor joked that this letter means I didn't tie you to the chair and forced you to participate XD)

By the way, we were also told that we should try and come up with some companesation/reward for participants. Since I can't pay, maybe the small story/one-shot would do? Please, I hope I am not being arrogant or something but I really believe that if you take something (your time in this case), then you should give something in return.

So, if you agree to have an interview with me, I will write the small story for this fandom just for you! (Though to be honest, I have been lnging to do some request story for some time. XD.)

 **At the end of the chapter is my usual Manga Review! So Spoiler Alert!**

* * *

No matter how many times Yukihira stepped inside the Shokugeki Arena, he always had this really overwhelming sensation wash over him. Every time he inhaled the air of the place, he felt like he could almost see all those battles that took place here. Shokugeki was truly the battle of talents and beliefs. Recipes and techniques of numerous students were clashed against each other until only one was proclaimed superior!

The audience roared in the place. Yukihira chuckled lightly. It has been so long since he heard so much noise here during his battles. When he entered the Middle School at the beginning of the second year, he was seen as nothing but the arrogant little kid who tried to reach the impossible. He must admit that it wass pretty boring now, when every time he was on the stage, almost everyone stayed silent. They were too scared of him...

"DIE!"

"Takumi-sama! Isami-sama! Kick her butt!"

"This is your doom, you transfer! DOOOOM"

Soma sweatdropped a little bit. Yeah, they were definitely not scared of the duo of girls which stepped onto the arena just now. However, the honey blonde seemed to either not notice or ignore all the screaming and threats. Soma couldn't help but smirk at this. He was on the highest row, which the majority of students didn't particularly like due to such big distance from the arena. This worked well for him right now. By his side stood Hisak, as silent and composed as always.

"Yukihira-sama, pardon my question, but why are we here?" Hisako sounded a little bit worried. The pink haired girl has always held her master's well-being as her top priority. However, Hisako also Yukihira was acting accodring to his status as one of the Elite Ten. "The VIP room was specially built for you and other Elite Ten members."

"That place has no windows..." Yukihira replied with some hint of mischief in his voice. "Just one big glass wall, which prevents you from feeling anything that is going on the arena. Of course, you can see and hear what they are doing but..." He trailed off and his smirk grew wider. He extended his arm as if he was trying to touch something in the air. "... The atmosphere of this place is something I would never miss."

Hisako looked a little bit surprised. Soma, rarely displayed, for the lack of a better word, depth in his words. Arato smiled lightly. Maybe he was finally starting to act like one of the Nakiri...

"Plus..." He turned towards her and looked at her with one of his usual smug grins. "I am pretty sure you've got some paperwork there! You were going to lock me up inside and make me do it, weren't you!"

"Soma-kun!" She rarely calls him that. Only when he pushes her a little bit too far. "You must do it by tomorrow! You can't just dump it on Eishi-senpai all the time!"

"But I did my portion when you won that Shokugeki the other day!" He defended himself. Silently, Soma cursed himself. Who knew that when she could force him to do his paperwork she could beat him so fast? He should have thought that one through better. "Plus, Rindou-senpai always does it!"

"That's not the point!"

* * *

Erina knew well that her Shokugeki would cause such reaction. Or close to this one, at least. She was not ignorant of what kind of reputation she had by this point. However, due to good experience with such sort of treatment, Nakamura knew the perfect way to deal with it. Just ignore it. Show them that you are way above them and all their remarks are nothing to you. And once she won, they would just have to grit their teeth and simmer in their hatred.

"Do you remember the plan?" Erina asked her partner. In just four days, they had to break the gap between them. No matter how talented she was, Erina was still one year behind Hitori and they had to synchronize their actions. In terms of teamwork, they were still, however, miles behind the Aldini Twins.

"Yes. Let's do this!" Hitori said with all the confidence she gathered up by now.

"Yeah..." Erina looked at the farthest row. So far away from the arena and yet...

She could feel _him_. No matter how strange it counded, Erina could feel the presence of the oh so hated redhead. Even not seeing his face, she could tell that his lips were curled in a smirk. Even now, with all these eyes locked on her, she could definitely feel his golden orbs concentrate on her. She smirked under her breath. He said she would have to try to survive? Now she would show him that she could do so much more than just that.

"Let's make it flashy!" She said with the will for victory in her pink eyes.

* * *

"Hmph..." Yukihira watched all four students go into full motion. Just like any other day, Isami and Takumi performed the perfect teamwork. It was no suprise though. Isami was grinning with his razor sharp teeth as he butchered his famed Mezzaluna to chop down all the vegetables until they were almost dust.

'Both are really exceptional in Italian Cuisine. It's hard to find someone with such deep understanding and sharp techniques' Yukihira thought back to his first days in Tootsuki. He remembers how he came to know the duo of Italian twins. Takumi has always been pretty hotheaded, in a good way. However, for some reason, at that time, the blonde Italian boy seemed not as interested in cooking as he is now. 'I guess, you still can't let it go, Takumi...'

Yukihira smirked at the fast and yet delicate work of the blonde chef. His every single movement of every inch of his body seemed so well planned and accurate that you would think he was perfecting this for decades. His sky blue eyes were concentrated on the noodles in front of him. But this was just what everyone but him saw. Deep inside, both young men knew that they were watching each other. Takumi was watching his rival from below, as if saying "Just wait there, Yukihira-kun. Our battle is not over yet." And yet Soma's eyes spoke something different. Noone could tell it by one look but Soma didn't expect this to happen any time soon.

What was it? Arrogance? Foolishness? Or bitter truth?

"Now let's take a look at the work of Hitori-san and Nakamura-san!" Urara announced with her cheerful andidol voice. On the signal, everyone's attention was shifted towards girls. "Wow, they are working almost as synchronized as Aldini Twins!"

The crowd seemed really shocked by this. How was that even possible? Hisako was well aware that Nakamura Erina would do something really interesting. After all, Yukihira-sama himself acknowledged her abilities. The pink-haired aide looked at her master to see, to her own surprise, that he was not smiling or grinning. Instead, he was frowning as he watched the duo work. Why did his eyes look at the ongoing as if he was disappointed?

"This is no good..." Yukihira whispered. "Looks like Nakamura-chan learnt nothing from her four days training..."

* * *

"I am almost done with the dough!" Hitori exclaimed as she checked the soft texture of food. Erina smirked and looked at the Aldini Duet. In order to prove their worth, Erina and Suna decided to go against the Italians in the most Italian dish possible. Erina looked at her partner and couldn't help but smile at the reaction of the spectators when she started their show.

The silver teppan was as clean as new when Erina dropped some butter on it. The small rectangle quickly melted all over the pan and soon started hissing. Moving just as fast, the honey blonde proceeded to pour the batter and then adding more and more ingredients. Layer after layer. Siwftly moving the pair of spatulas in her hands, the God's Tongue threw the circle of food up in the air, getting shocked exclaims from the peeple around. Moving far beyond what they could consider human speed, Erina sliced the dish in the air, making it itno pieces as she continued cooking.

"The sauce is ready!" Hitori exclaimed. "We can start!"

"Good!" Erina smiled as she put all the sliced pieces of former 'pancake' and scattered it all over the flat disc of dough. "Now, let's show them what we've got!"

* * *

"That can't be..." Some guy whispered as he finally put two and two together. "They are cooking..."

"Isn't that way too arrogant?" Random girl snarled. "I mean, using _this_ against the Italians is just a direct challenge!"

"More like a suicide!" Someone also exclaimed. Quite happily, actually.

"They are cooking **_pizza_**..." Yukihira whispered with slight smirk. It was really a shocker. To think that they decided to go against an Italian with one of their famed dishes. Well, noone could possible argue that it was reckless thing to do. But since the theme was Fusion Cuisine, they couldn't just go and cook some national dish. The answer was evident to everyone right now. "And instead of usual toppings, they decided to make Okonomiyaki!"

"It's rather interesting." Hisako has to admit that they chose quite compatible dishes. She watched the duo work as fast and cooperated as possible. However, something was just off. When you looked at the Aldinis, you could say that despite the gap in skills the two working like one person. But Hitori and Erina's team was...

"She is dependent." Yukihira said as if he read Hisako's thoughts. His frown deepened. "While Aldini brothers cooperate with each other, combining their strengths..." He cast another glance at Erina. "Hitori depends on Erina. In fact, everything Hitori did could be done before the match. It seems that Nakamura decided to take the main part into her own hands."

Hisako looked at them once again. When she thought back to the process of cooking, she found herself able to recall everything Nakamura did but... Every action of Hitori seemed insignificant in comparison to Erina.

"They might win this battle but I know Takumi." Yukihira whispered. "He will become part of the Research Society under Hitori-senpai because that is the Shokugeki condition. But he will upstage her and make everyone there question whether she should remain the leader. And in the end..."

Yukihira seemed deep in his thought right now. The state, in which Yukihira was right now, still sent chills down her spine. Nothing could escape his eyes. One glance sent on the arean and he knew almost everything to predict the outcome. Sometimes, Hisako thought Yukihira-sama came here and just waited for his prediction to become reality.

"Everything will fall apart..." The redheaded Elite sighed. The loud signal announced about the end of time. Both teams were ready to present their dishes with Aldinis going first. They decided to go with Spaghetti alle Vongolle. But instead of using either _in bianco_ or in _rosso_ ways of cooking it, Aldinis preferred to combine both methods. Only one bite was more than enough to make the judges moan. Next were Nakamura and Hitori. "Well, let the show start..."

* * *

"Allow us to present our Okonomiyaki Frutti di Mare!" Hitori exclaimed with slight cheer as all three minidiscs of pizza were set in front of the judges. Erina preferred to stay silent. This would show that she needed no words to make everyone pay attention. She smiled as one by one, each judge took a bite.

"W-What is this?!" One of the judges excalimed as he kept making a bite after bite. "Every time I feel like there is an explosion of new taste in my mouth!"

"I have already tasted something similar... But it feels like there is something else in the way seafood was cooked! What's the secret?"

"We knew that facing Aldinis in Japanese/Italian Fusion wou

* * *

ld mean nothing but the absolute defeat." Erina finally spoke up making everyone around curious and alert. She smirked as she continued explaining their strategy. "That's why we decided to use one more cuisine in our mix. Seafood for pizza was made using various French techniques like Pollé in order to change the usual taste and flavour of it."

She looked up at the redheaded Elite and couldn't help but feel victorious. Erina bet Yukihira had no idea what she kept in mind. Urara-announced that it was time to hear the verdict. Oh, the honey blonde wouldn't miss it. She was going to enjoy Yukihira's expression when they received the perfecf-

"Amazing! With just one point difference!" Erina's expression changed from confident to confused. One point difference? "Hitori-san and Nakamura-san's duet defeated The Aldini Twins!"

* * *

"Just as I thought..." Yukihira chuckled as he savoured the shocked expression of Nakamura. "They decided to combine Okonomiyaki and Pizza because those were the safest things tp combine while Aldinis went further and decided to actually incorporate Italian techniques and recipes into Japanese base. She might have the God's Tongue..."

He looked at the arena once more before turning away and leaving with Hisako by his side. Deep down inside, he hoped Nakamura would go against his predictions. It was clear who was behind the recipe and methods. If it were Hitori who was planning their strategy, they would use the knowledge and principles of Fusion Cuisine instead of roughly combining two dishes together.

"... she still had a lot to learn."

* * *

"Remember this, Nakamura-san, this is not over." Erina snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at the blonde young man next to her. With his eyes burning in determination and aura of rivalry floating around, Takumi held put his hand and pointed his finger at her. "Next time we meet, Isami and I will definitely emerge victorious!"

He turned around and started walking away.

"Until then..." His voice was calm and somehow dramatic. "... hone your skills as much as you can!"

And then he tripped and fell.

The awkward silence filled the arena.

"Nii-chan, it was so lame!" Isami seemed pretty fine with defeat as he had to hold his sides wjile laughing out loud.

"Isami! Damn it! Shut up and help me!" As Takumi tried to get up from the ground, he saw someone hold the hand out in front of him. He looked up to see Erina smiling at him. Takumi prayed she didn't see him blush. "E-er... Thank you."

"Not at all," Erina smiled. She wouldn't let herself act bitter about one point given to them. She would act properly. With her eyes closed and smile on her lips, Erina turned towards Takumi. "Let's have even more Shokugekis in the future, Takumi-kun!"

"Y-You..." Takumi blushed even more. The whole fanclub of his instantly glared at Erina. "Y-You can count on this!"

As Erina walked away with Hitori-senpai constantly thanking her for help, the honey blonde couldn't help but doubt herself. With her God's Tongue, she was able to pick the best item of food from Japanese Cuisine to fuse with Italian one. _**She**_ chose the ingredients and techniques. _**She**_ insisted on the way they would "cooperate".

It didn't matter how thankful Hitori-senpai was...

'I am the one responsible for the one point we lost...' Erina thought grimly. And what was even worse, she was slowly starting to see that Yukihira-s words were right. Relying only on her gift was npt the way to victory. She needed to get stronger. 'I need to put more into the cooking...'

Little did Erina know that soon the First Circle of Hell would welcome her and the other first years.

* * *

 **OMAKE:** Eizan Gets Revenge! Part1!

Deep inside one of the locker rooms in Tootsuki...

"Oh, hi there, guys!" Soma smiled at the readers as he brushed off some dust of his jacket. "You must be wondering why I am here. In the dark locker room, where Shoujo heroines usually wait for someone- Nevermind."

He quickly hid the tankobon of _Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun_ into the bag of his and continued.

"Okay, let's start with simple truth..." Soma smiled. Several veins popped on his face. "Eizan. Is. An. Asshole. Why? If you read the previous omake, you remember that I kind of brought him and his client together... Yeah, that was fun. But apparently, Alchemist of ours didn't take the joke that well..."

 _FLASHBACK_

 _It was just another day for Yukihira and Kuga. Both young men grew pretty close and now spent much time together fighting against each other and trying out their dishes on the subordinates. Fellow students respected, feared and worshipped them! But lately... Something was off._

 _"How many already?" Soma asked the master of Chinese Cuisine in semi-exhausted tone as yet another girl passed by them and got a nosebleed._

 _"25." Terunori groaned in frustration. Of course, he would be hapoy that girls were losing blood at his sight! But not knowing why was really annoying! What bothered him moee was that such effect was pbserved only when he and Yukihira were standing together! "And how many guys have given us weird looks by now?"_

 _"Only 15, luckily." The redhead shrugges. It has been almost two days since the start of this phenomenon. What could possibly cause all of this? Yukihira couldn't understand._

 _"Hey, guys!" Rindou interrupted their small conversation as cheerful and energetic as always. "How is it hanging?"_

 _"Just great!" Terunori said with sarcasm dripping from every single word. "Everyone is looking at us as if we suddenly merged together!"_

 _"... not so far from the truth." Rindou couldn't let such opportunity slip. Unfortunately, both guys heard her._

 _"What was that?" Both members of the Elite Ten looked at her curiously. Rindou definitely knew something. And they were gonna get the information. One way or another. "Tell us. Now!"_

 _"No."_

 _"We will cook for you for week." Yukihira proposed._

 _"Make that three."_

 _"Weeks?"_

 _"Moths."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"So do we have a deal?"_

 _"Alright! Three months." Both guys were eager to learn the reason they suddenly got such attention. Instead of saying anything, however, the rapsberry haired teen just pulled out the small volume of manga out of her jacket and presented its cover._

 _The eyes of both guys' widened and their faces paled as they recognized the characters on the cover._

 _FLASHBACK END_

"IT WAS US!" Yukihira exclaimed in pretty bewildered and angered voice. "ME! AND KUGA! TOGETHER!"

Roaming through his bag, Yukihira showed the cover of tankobon in his hands. On it there were two guys, looking like Shoujo versions of himself and Terunori. Both guys on the cover were standing with their backs pressed against each other. Yukinori Soga (Terunori Kuga's clone) was looking somewhere far away as his hands were crossed with the rose in one of them. While Teruhira Kuma (Yukihira's duplicate) was chewing on his white and brown chocolate bar with his eyes slightly shifted to the other guy. On the cover was the writing **_"My Spicy Relationships!"_**

"That bastard pulled some strings and made the-the..." Yukihira gulped as it was to hard for any guy to say. "He got someone to write th-the... _yaoi_ manga about us! And what's even worse! He and some of our fellow Elite Ten members decided to back up the rumours created by th-this!"

"If you are done talking to the empty space, let's start with the work already!" Kuga groaned quite pissed off by Yukihira's constant talking to some "readers", as Yukihira called the nonexistent audience. "Okay, we need to find where they publish this shi-"

"So I was saying, Yukihira-sama and Kuga-sama are not in these kind of-" The pair of girls, who were probably sent to get something from the locker room looked at the duo of guys sitting in here. The brains of girls started working in so not favourable way. "Y-Yukihira-sama and K-K-Kuga-senpai... Inside t-the dark l-locker... Close... Sitting next to each other in the dark... Waaah~!"

Both girls fainted and soon some more students gathered around.

"... Fuck." Kuga swore.

"Watch your language."

"Shut up! It's your fault to begin with!"

"Well," Yukihira smirked. "At least I am not the uke."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up!"

* * *

 **I know I am Evil! Eizan's pulled quite the revenge on these two, huh. Next chapter us the start of Training Camp!**

 **Anyway, about the chapter. I think we all knew that after Eizan's defeat, things would be different. However, I am surprised Azami didn't do anything to him. Though the humiliation from those new four guys might actually make Eizam switch sides. Who knows?**

 **Damn, the cover was great! For some reason, I find lolis like Momo absolutely adorable!**

 **Amd the main news of the chapter... So, we have got the face-painted sadist, girl mocker/joker, tiger-faced muscleman and the mysterious girl. I kind of like the guy with face paint. But damn, weren't those introductions amazing?! And this "Join or Be Expelled" thing by the end! I actually wanted to use it when, well, no spoilers.**

 **Anyway, looks like Soma rubbed it on Takumi with his fighting spirit and reckless attitude. Maybe we shall see these two foght the guy with tatoo?!**

 **Once again, thanks for sticking with this story and me!**

 **Make sure to check out the poll and have an interview with me!**


End file.
